Model Behavior : A HM and HSM Twist 2
by xxnileyloverxxjaylorloverxx
Summary: Sequel to Model Behavior: a HM and HSM Twist Now that Niley is back together, what's gonna happen? Trailer inside read to find out read 1st one to understand this. Niley, Jaylor,Zanessa Rated T for bad language used to be americananjel
1. Trailer

**Hey guys! I'm back with a sequel to 'Model Behavior: a HM and HSM Twist'! I haven't decided on a name for it yet so for now I'm gonna name it 'Model Behavior: a HM and HSM Twist 2'. But please, if you have any ideas for a name plz tell me. Thx. Here's the trailer!**

**Resham**

**Model Behavior: a HM and HSM Twist 2**

**The gang is back! But, with some more drama?**

_Shows the gang hanging out and having fun._

**Now that Niley's finally back together, what's **

**Gonna happen now?**

_Shows Niley kissing at on point_

_And fighting at another point_

**With a baby on the way?**

"Nick? I'm pregnant."

**What about the newlywed?**

"Married? Since when?"

**It seems that they're having problems.**

"Maybe we're moving to fast."

**Will Joe ever propose?**

"Will you marry me?"

**Will Zanessa ever get together?**

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**What about Selena and Demi?**

**Find out in "Model Behavior: a HM and HSM Twist 2"**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Hanging Out

**Chapter 1: Hanging out**

"JOSEPH ADAM GRAY!" Miley and Noah shouted at the same time. "WHERE ARE OUR PHONES?"

"You girls were talking continuously on the phone! I just had to take it away." Joe said.

Miley and Noah looked at each other devilishly and then looked at Joe. "Oh, no! I know that face. RUN!" he said as Miley and Noah chased after him and tied him to a chair again. Except this time Noah wasn't alone, she had Miley to help her.

"WILL YOU EVER TAKE OUR PHONES AGAIN?" they asked him.

"No."

"GOOD." And with that they let him go.

Miley's POV

"Joey?" I asked.

"Yes, Miles." He replied.

"When's Nicky gonna come?" I asked. Nick and I had moved in together just last week. It's been a couple of months since we got back together.

"For the hundredth time, I have NO idea." He said annoyingly.

"Is that a way to treat my girlfriend Joe?" Nick said, finally home.

"Nicky!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Nicky! You're finally here! Thank God!" Joe said also hugging Nick.

"Everyone's here except Zanessa." I said.

"Zanessa?" Joe asked.

"Yeah! The name we gave to Zac and Vanessa even though they're not together yet." Nick and I said in unision. We walked into the living room where every one was sitting except our parents. We decided to have a get together with friends first.

"FINALLY!" Ashley said hugging Nick really tight. "If you are not on time make sure you take Miley with you! Please! She kept asking for you after every 5 minutes for the past 1 hour."

"Can't breathe Ash." Nick said.

"Sorry." She said and let go.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it." Kevin said. Five minutes later Kevin was back with Zanessa behind him.

"Hey guys!" they said.

"Hey!" we all said in unision.

"Alright, now that everyone's here all us girls will be hanging in Niley's bedroom while you guys can hang in here." Ashley said. Then all us girls went up to my bedroom.

"OMG!" Ashley, Emily and I exclaimed.** (A.N. Noah's in the guest bedroom. She's just visiting.)**

"What?" Vanessa said.

"You and Zac came together. That has to mean something, right? Did he ask you out? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" Emily asked.

"Sadly, no. But we only came together because I asked if he could take me since my car was at the repair shop." She said. "When do you think he's gonna ask?"

"I think he should ask by no. Seriously, you guys flirt non-stop." I said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Nick's POV

"Did you ask her to be your girlfriend? I mean you guys came together." Kevin asked Zac.

"No, her car was in the repair shop so she asked if I could pick her up." He said.

"Anyone want a drink?" I asked.

"Coke." Kevin and Zac said.

"Coke, Sprite and Orange soda mixed together." Joe said. We all looked at him as if he was a psycho-maniac or something. "What? I like it."

"Whatever." I said and went to the kitchen where I saw Miley cooking something.

"Hey. I never exactly got my kiss when I came home." I said startling her.

"NICK! Don't you ever scare me like that! Just because of that, you're not-"she was cut off by me kissing her. When I tried to deepen it she pulled away.

"You're such a tease!" I groaned.

"I know. But don't worry; when everyone leaves you can get more of that. Or maybe even more then a make-out session." She said winking at me.

I grinned. "So then, can I tell everyone to leave? Because I'm ready."

"No." she said. "Ew. Why are you mixing Coke, Orange Soda and Sprite together?"

"Joe." I said.

"Of course."

Half an hour later

We were all downstairs now. Everyone was leaving.

"Bye guys." Miley and I said.

"Bye." They replied.

Once they were gone Noah came downstairs.

"Hey! I see that the guests have left." She said. "I'm going over to a friend's for a sleepover. And, no you don't have to give me a ride because Frankie promised that he would force Joe to drop me off."

"Ok." We said.

**Read and Review.**


	3. Niley Trouble

**Chapter 2: Niley Trouble**

Next Morning

**Miley's POV**

"Ugh!" I groaned as the phone rang. "Baby, can you get that?" I asked Nick. He didn't even move. So I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley!" came Joe's voice.

"What do you want Joe and why are you calling me at," I looked at the time "6 AM! ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY JOSEPH ADAM GRAY?"

"I just wanted to know if you had cheese?" he asked.

"YOU CALLED TO ASK IF I HAD CHEESE! ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?" I shouted waking up Nick and hung up.

"Ugh! Why does Joe always do that?" I asked.

"He asked if we had cheese." Nick asked.

"Yep." I said and we went back to sleep.

4 hours later

When I woke up I saw Nick staring at me. "Morning." I said.

"Morning." He said back. I got up only to be pulled back down again by Nick. "Not without a good morning kiss you don't" and with that he kissed me and let me go.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I have band practice and don't you have to go to the studio?" he said as I nodded. "So after you're done you can come over to band practice and from there we'll come home."

"Alright." I said and went to get ready.

11 am

I quickly got to the studio and recorded all my songs. I finished at about 12:30. So I decided to have lunch with Emily and V.

1 pm

"Hey girls." I said as I walked into the restaurant in a disguise and so did Emily and V.

"Hey Smiles." They said.

"Where's Nick?" V asked.

"He's with his so called 'band mates' at 'band practice'" I said annoyed. "Can we please change the subject?"

"She hates his friends from the band." Em explained to V while we ate and talked and talked.

"Well, we better get to their band practice." I said to Em as we said bye to V.

3 pm

"Nicky!" I squealed as I got there.

"Not now Miles." He said. Right, I'm not supposed to call him that in front of his 'band mates'. He was laughing with them as the drummer reminded them about the time when I slipped over a banana peel. Ugh! His friends are such jerks.

"Dude! Everyone makes mistakes. Stop picking on her." Kevin said.

"Nick. Give me the car keys. I'm gonna go home. You can get a ride home with Joe." I said coldly.

"How will I come home then?" he asked.

"Fine. I'll walk!" I said annoyed.

As I was about to leave Kevin came up behind me. "You know he doesn't mean it Miley."

"I know but it hurts you know. He should at least defend me." I said. "Thanks Kev for sticking up for me."

While I was walking it started to rain but lucky for me Joe was passing by and gave me a ride home.

8 pm

"Hey babe." Nick said as he came home and tried to give me a kiss but I just turned away.

"What did I do?" he asked. HAH! As if you don't know what you did.

"Does '_You're friends, they're jerks. When you act like them, just know it hurts' _ring a bell?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked completely clueless.

"Nick, it's your friends! They're complete jerks. Whenever you're with them you act like them also. You're always making fun of me when you're with them when you should be defending me. I can't call you 'Nicky' when you're with them because you get embarrassed. But Em and Ash call Kev and Joe 'Kevvy' and 'Joey' all the time and they don't mind. They don't care what their friends say and if they ever make fun of Em and Ash they stick up for them. Unlike you. We just got back together and you're already ruining your chances of being with me. When you didn't give me the keys, I had to walk home. And guess what? It started to rain. I would have had a cold by now but your brothers were nice enough to give me a ride." I said. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." And with that I went upstairs and went to sleep.

Nick's POV

Ugh! What did I do? She's completely right. I do act like a jerk. I took out my phone and started to call Kev.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey man. What am I going to do?" I asked.

"About your situation with Miley?" he asked. "Do something nice for her. I don't know. Tell her you're sorry and that you'll never do it again."

"Thanks." I said and hung up. I know what I'll do. I'll start tomorrow.

Miley's POV

Next Morning

I feel bad for making Nick sleep on the couch last night. But he deserved it. Once I took a shower, I went downstairs for breakfast. I found a note on the kitchen counter. It said.

_Hello Beautiful!_

_I'm sorry for the way I acted with my friends all those times. Please forgive me. I love you and I just got you back. I can't risk losing you again. So follow these rules._

_Get in your car._

_Dive to 45__th__ avenue_

_You'll see a big banner, walk through it._

I followed his instructions and saw a big banner that said 'I'm Sorry'. I walked through it and it ripped. Kind of like when you get to the finish line the ribbon thing rips when you go through it. I saw Nick standing in front of me with flowers.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said and I was about to kiss him but let go and said "But you better not do it again." Then I kissed him.

"I really am sorry." He said again.

"It's ok. As long as you don't do it again and if Joe stops calling in the morning to ask if we have cheese." I said and laughed. "He called again this morning. But this time at 5. What is up with that boy and cheese?"

"Honestly I have no idea." He said.

"Did you hear? Kev is taking Ash to Paris for their 6th month anniversary. It's so romantic." I said dreamily while we were driving home.

**Read and Review.**


	4. Paris and a Marriage

**Chapter 3: Paris and a Marriage**

Kevin's POV

Today's Ashley's and my 6th month anniversary. I got her tickets to Paris. The other surprise is in Paris.

"Happy anniversary!" I said to her.

"Happy anniversary to you, too!" she said. "I have my present here." She handed me a box.

I opened it and saw the Prada watch I wanted. "Oh my God! Ash, thanks so much! I love you!" I said.

"Here." I handed her the envelope.

Ashley's POV

I opened the envelope and saw two plane tickets to Paris and first class. "OMG! KEV, THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO, MUCH! I LOVE YOU!" I said and kissed him. "When's the flight?"

"Tonight. But don't worry, I already asked V, Miles and Em to pack you your stuff." He said. Aw, he's so sweet.

Tonight at the Airport

"Bye guys! I'm gonna miss you!" I said to everyone.

"Bye! We'll miss you, too!" everyone said.

"Boarding Plane to Paris." The speaker lady said. There must be a lot of planes going to Paris. Which one is she talking about? Well, we'll just have to check if it's ours or not. Kev and I are wearing our disguise so that no one will recognize us.

6 hours later

"Baby, wake up. Baby, we're here." I said trying to wake up Kevin.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said.

2 hours later

"FINALLY!" I said as we reached our hotel room and I collapsed onto the bed.

"Do you want to rest, shower or go somewhere?" Kev asked me.

"Shower and then go somewhere. We already had our rest on the plane." I said walking into the shower.

1 hour later

"How long does it take to shower?" Kev asked.

"45 minutes. But I couldn't decide what to wear." I said. "Are you gonna shower?" he nodded.

15 minutes later

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Eiffel tower." He said and we left.

1 hour later

"OMG! It's so beautiful.!" I said.

"Yes, you are." He said making me blush.

"Stop that." I said.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop making me blush." I said.

"But its true." He said making me blush again.

"You did-" he cut me off by kissing me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too" he said.

We just sat there for hours enjoying each other's company for an hour until Kevin spoke up.

"Marry me?" he murmured.

"What?" I asked making sure I had just heard what I thought I heard.

"Marry me?" he asked again. Yep, I heard him right.

"A-are you serious? I mean we've only been dating for six months." I said unsure.

He sat up straight and said "I'm serious. I mean I love you and you love me right?" I nodded. "In a marriage all you need is love. And I want you to become Ashley Michelle Gray."

I thought about it for a few minutes. "Yes." I answered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes, I will marry you Paul Kevin Gray II!" I squealed and hugged him while he took out a ring and put it on my finger.

"OMG! It's beautiful!" I said.

"Do you want to get married now?" he asked.

"I wish. I want to surprise everyone when we go back." I said.

"We can. I hired a marriage counselor. We can get married right here, right now. If you want to." He said.

And that night I did the craziest thing I could think of. I got married.

**Read and Review.**


	5. Heartbroken and the News is Out!

**Chapter 4: Heartbroken and the News is Out!**

Vanessa's POV

1 week after Kashley left for Paris

Ugh! I miss Ashley! I have nothing to do! I have no boyfriend and my other friends are always busy! Miley's either at a photo shoot, shooting Hannah Montana or out with Nick. Emily's always busy with Miley at photo shoots, Hannah Montana and Joe. Zac's always at basketball practice. I'll just call Zac and ask.

"Hello?" his voice said.

"Hey!" I said. "Are you busy? I'm bored out of hell and everyone else is busy."

He chuckled. "No, I'm not busy. How 'bout we meet up at the café near your place?" he asked. I agreed and started getting ready.

1 hour later

"Hey!" I said as I saw Zac coming over. With a girl? Holding hands?

"Hey, V! This is my new girlfriend. Stephanie." He said.

"Hi! It's really nice to meet you!" she said.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I said trying to sound cheery. My phone rang. It was Miley.

"Oh, hey Steve! What's up? Oh, you need me to come to a photo shoot? Ok. When? Now? Alright! See you in ten." I said in front of Zac to get away. "I'm sorry but I gotta go! Bye!" I said and left. Then I called Miley.

"Miley?" I said trying to choke back tears.

"Hey! What was that all about 5 min. ago?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry! I-I need to t-talk to y-you." I said crying.

"OMG! What happened? I'll be over in 10 with Em!" she said and hung up.

Miley's POV

"Em, come on. V's crying. There's something wrong." I said and hung up. I wonder what happened.

10 minutes later

"V, tell me what happened! Don't cry." I said as I tried to calm her down with Em.

"Zac." She said.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" I said already leaving then turned back around. "Wait, why do I want to kill that son of a bitch? What happened?"

"We were gonna meet up at the café. When he came I saw him with another girl, Stephanie. She's his new girlfriend. We said hi and then you called. I needed to get out of there so I called you Steve." She said after she finally stopped crying. "I don't understand? I thought he loved me."

"He does love you, sweetie. He's just a big idiot and doesn't know it." Em said.

"I need some time alone you guys." She said and we said bye and then left.

No one's POV

1 week later

"ASHLEY MICHELLE TISDALE!" V screamed while everyone was at Kashley's house for dinner since Kashley came home a few days ago.

Vanessa's POV

"Actually, that's not my name anymore." She said. "My name's Ashley Michelle Gray." Once she said that everyone's mouth was hanging open. Joe spit out his drink.

"Married? Since when?" Joe asked.

"Since Paris." Kev said smiling.

"Am I missing something here?" I said. "Girls, come on." We all went to Ash's room.

"Ok, I know you guys want an explanation. Two weeks ago we were sitting in front of the Eiffel Tower and he proposed and I said yes." She said.

"OMG! That's so romantic!" Miley exclaimed.

"We're happy for you!" we all said.

"Thanks!"

"So when am I supposed to kill that son of a bitch's ass?" Ashley asked while I looked at her. "Emily told me."

"Right. If he's happy I'm happy. Girls, I love him and if he likes Stephanie I'll just have to live with it." I said.

**Read and Review.**


	6. Pregnant?

**Chapter 5: Pregnant?**

Miley's POV

It was morning when I woke up and had to seriously go to the bathroom. I got up and went. I started throwing up for some reason. I'm not even sick.

"Miley? Baby, are you ok? I can hear you throwing up from the bed." Nick yelled through the door.

"I-I" I got cut off to throw up and then Nick came in and held my hair up. "I'm fine. Kevin or Joe probably put something in my food yesterday. It was most probably Joe." I joked.

"Ok." He said. "How long exactly have you been throwing up?

"1 hour maybe." I said.

"I'm not even gonna ask why." He said and went to take a shower.

12 noon

"Hey girls! What's up?" I asked as I walked into Em's house.

"Nothing." They all said.

"So w-" I quickly covered my mouth to go to the bathroom and throw up. "Ok, I'm back. What are we gonna do first?" I asked.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." I said.

2 weeks later

"Miley? I think you should go to the doctors. You've been throwing up for the past two weeks every morning." Nick said as I finished throwing up.

"Ok. I'll go today with Em since you'll be busy." I said while dialing the doctor's number and making and appointment.

Later That Day

The Doctor's office

"Thanks, Em. For coming with me." I said.

"No problem. I had nothing else to do." She said.

"Ms. Cyrus? The doctor's ready to see you now." The nurse said.

"Hey, doc!" I said. "This is my friend Emily."

"Hello, Miley! What seems to be the problem." Doctor Maria asked.

"I've been throwing up a lot in the mornings for two weeks. And I'm not even sick or anything. I don't know what's wrong." I said.

"Ok. Let me see what it is." She said.

15 minutes later.

The doctor came back with the results.

"Well Miley, it seems that you are pregnant." She said as Em's and my mouth was hanging wide open.

"A-are you serious?" I asked as she nodded.

"NO! I mean I'm happy and all but what about Nick? What will he say? What about his future? I mean he's leaving for tour soon!" I said.

"Miley, if he loves you he'll understand. And besides you two should have known it would happen. I mean you two can barely keep your hands off each other." Em said as I blushed.

"I'll tell him tonight. And don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise." Then I giggled. "I wonder what'll happen to Joe once I get my mood swings. I can't wait to see the look on his face! You should've seen Trace's face when Gloria had her mood swings!" I said telling her about my sister-in-law.

When I got home I started cooking Nick's favorite. If I'm gonna tell him, I'm gonna make him some nice lasagna. I just hope he doesn't get mad!

1 hour later

Well that's done. Now I'll just for him to come home.

1 hour later

"Hey!" Nick said coming home and giving me a kiss. "What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite." I said going into the kitchen and putting it on the table.

I was really quiet while we were eating.

"Ok. What do you want to tell me?" he asked.

"What makes you think I want to tell you something?" I asked.

"You only make lasagna when you have good news or bad news. Now what is it?" he asked.

"Um, well uh you see I-I" I stuttered.

"Is it about what the doctor said? What did she say?" he asked.

"Nick, I'm pregnant."

**Read and Review.**


	7. Twin Sister?

**Chapter 6: Twin sister?**

Miley's POV

"P-pregnant?" Nick asked.

"Y-yes." I said.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he whispered to himself and then smiled and looked at me. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, you have your future and everything." I said.

"Miley," he said coming up to me, " I love you and this baby. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that I'm gonna be mad! This is fantastic. I'm gonna be a dad before Kevin and Joe!"

"Yeah! Yes, you are." I said.

"When should we tell everyone?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night. You call the guys and your parents and I'll call the girls and my parents. Oh, and Em already knows." I said dialing the number.

Half an hour later

"Brandi? Please can you use your magical powers and ask Trace to come? It's really important!" I asked Brandi on the phone.

"Alright!" she yelled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks big sis! You're the best!" I said and hung up. That's everyone.

Next Day

Dinner

"Hey mom! Hey dad! Hey Noah and Braisan!" I said.

"Hey!" they said.

"Hey Tish, Noah, Braisan and B-billy." He said.

"Hey!" they said.

"Nick? Did my dad say something to you?" I asked him.

"He may have, sort of threatened me while I was at the airport running after you." He said.

"BILLY RAY CYRUS! MOM! TELL DAD NOT TO DO THAT ALL THE TIME!!" I yelled.

"He won't do it again." I assured him.

_Ding dong_

"AHH!! I squealed as I opened the door. "BRANDI, TRACE, MARTY, GLORIA! You're here! I missed you guys so much!" I said hugging them. **(Marty is Brandi's husband and Gloria's Trace's wife)**

"And I also missed my favorite nephews and nieces! How are you Alex, Megan, Lucy and Trace Jr.?" I asked. **(Lucy(11 yrs) and Trace Jr.(6) are Trace's kids and Alex(13 yrs) and Megan(4) are Brandi's kids)**

"Fine, Aunt Miley!" they all said.

"Ok, who wants presents?" I said taking out their presents.

"I do! I do!" they all screamed.

"Miley, you didn't have to." Brandi and Trace said.

"I wanted to." I said.

"A cell phone! Aunt Miley, you rock! Thanks!" Alex said.

"Finally, a pink Nintendo ds lite! See how nice Aunt Miley is Daddy?" Lucy said.

"A doll! Thwanks, Ant Miey!" Megan said. She still can't get my name right.

"A toy car! Thanks!" Trace Jr. said.

"Aw man! I wanted a toy car!" Trace and Joe said at the same time while Joe came in.

"Hey Em, Joe, V, Zac, Kev and Ash!" Nick and I said at the same time.

"Hey!" they said.

_Ding dong_

"Hey Denise, Paul and Frankie!" I said.

"Hey mom, dad and Frankie!" Nick said.

"Hey!" they said.

We all sat down in the ling room.

"Ok, now that we're all here-"

"Claire? Claire Cyrus?" Dad said.

"Who's Claire, dad?" I asked.

"No sir, I'm Vanessa Montez." V said.

"Who are your parents, dear?" Mom asked.

"I-I don't know who they are. I was in an orphanage when I was three." V said.

"What happened? Do you know how you got there?" Mom and Dad asked.

"Well, the orphanage said they found me in a car crash during a thunder storm." V said.

"Oh, my. My baby. Billy, it's her!" Mom said and went to hug her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This isn't Vanessa Montez. She is your twin sister. Claire Cyrus." Dad said.

**Read and Review.**


	8. The accident

**Chapter 7: The accident**

**Vanessa's POV**

"T-twin sister?" I asked. How is this possible? Well it does explain why I look like her. Except the eyes though. She has blue and I have brown.

"Yes." Tish or possibly my mom said.

Billy's POV

I can't believe my baby girl is alive!

"Daddy, what's going on?" Miles asked.

"It all started when you two were only 3 years old." I started.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy? Can us go to Isney store?" Claire asked._

"_Yeah! Pease?" Miles asked._

"_Of course princesses." I said._

_While we were driven' a storm started and it was a really strong one I couldn't see and the car slipped. We all fainted._

_30 minutes later_

_I woke up on a hospital bed. "Excuse me? What happened?" I asked._

"_You got in a car crash, sir. Your wife and daughter are in the other room." She said._

"_Daughter? I have two. They're twins both of them right?" I asked praying to God that both were fine._

"_Two? No, only one. When they found you they only saw one daughter." She said as I cried. She probably died by now._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened. I can't believe you're still alive!" Tish cried.

Vanessa's POV

I have a family. I have a family! OMG! That means Trace, Brandi, Noah and Miley are my siblings. And I even have nieces and nephews.

"OMG! You're my mom and dad?" I asked as they nodded. I hugged them.

"Glad to have you back sis!" Trace and Brandi said and then hugged me.

"Wow! Another sister ! YES!/ NO! Not another sister!" Noah and Braisan said in unision as we all laughed.

"So, why didn't you guys ever tell me?" Miley asked.

"When you woke up from the accident, you remembered everything except Claire. And we didn't want to remind you because you girls were best buds. Never played with anyone else." Daddy said.

"WOW! I can't believe we're sisters!" I said.

"Not sisters. TWIN SISTERS!" she said and we hugged.

"Hey, mom and dad? Can I keep my name Vanessa? Vanessa Cyrus? Because people always call me that. Have been ever since I was three." I asked.

"Of course." Mom said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. What were you gonna tell us Miley?" I asked.

Miley's POV

"That uh, let's see. How should we put this?" Nick said.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Congratulations!" everyone said.

"Wait, you guys aren't surprised?" Nick asked.

"Just like I said earlier in the hospital. We all knew it would happen because you two can't keep you're hands off each other." Em said as Nick and I were blushing like crazy.

"How far along?" Denise asked.

"2 weeks." I said.

"Well, I can' wait to be a grandmother. I always knew my first grandchild would be from you two." Denise said.

"Man, I'm gonna be an uncle! I can't wait to spoil- n-not spoil it." Joe said as I gave him the look.

"Why did he do that?" Paul asked.

"Mom, dad? Miley's a monster with a really evil face." Kev said.

"Nonsense. She can never be evil." Denise said.

**Read and Review.**


	9. Darn Mood Swings!

**Chapter 8: Darn Mood Swings!**

Miley's POV

Wow! It's been two months and I'm pregnant.

"Nicky?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can you get me chocolate cake with mustard and ketchup on top?" I asked. Ew! What am I saying? I must be getting my food cravings.

"Chocolate cake with mustard and ketchup on top? That's disgusting!" he said when all of a sudden I started crying.

"Why won't you get me anything? Is it because you hate me? I knew it! I never should have gotten back together with you!" I yelled whatever the hell I just said. Stupid mood swings.

"Baby! No! It's not like that! I could never hate you! I love you! I'll go get it!" he said already rushing out. "Darn, mood swings." I heard him mutter as he left.

Nick's POV

Ok. That was really weird. But I think it's her mood swings and food cravings the doctor said she would get soon. I quickly got whatever I needed and took it home. When I got home I saw Miley screaming at Joe.

"I'M A PRENANT WOMAN CARRYING A BABY! IF I EVER HEAR YOU ASKING FOR CHEESE, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! YOU'RE ASKING FOR CHEESE WHILE I'M ASKING YOU FOR A DARN CHEESECAKE! I JUST GOT MY MOOD SWINGS TODAY, SO I DON'T THINK YOU WANNA GET ON MY BAD SIDE!" Miley yelled as I laughed. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? DID YOU GET MY FOOD?"

"Darn, mood swings!" Joe said under his breath.

I stopped laughing and Joe started to laugh. "Yeah! Here you go."

"Aw! Thanks, Nicky! I love you!" she said and gave me a kiss.

"Dude, why do you always ask if I have cheese?" I asked Joe.

"Because, I like cheese!" he said.

"You're so weird!" I said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

**Miley's POV**

"Hey Miles!" Em said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Wow! You're getting big!" she said which made me cry.

"I'm f-fat aren't I? None of my clothes fit me anymore Em!" I sobbed.

"No, no you aren't fat. That's just you're baby that's sticking out?" she said or more asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

"No you're not! This happens during pregnancy. After the baby's born you'll be back to your old self." She said.

"You really think so?" I asked as she nodded. "Thanks!"

"Darn, mood swings." She muttered. But, I let it go.

"Have you ever thought of marriage? I mean I think you should be married now since you're pregnant with Nick's child." She said.

"I have. And maybe we will. If he asks me to." I said. "What about you and Joe?"

"You know him. He'll probably ask later." She said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

**Nick's POV**

"Hey Kev?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you think I would be moving too fast if I proposed to Miley?" I asked.

"Nope. I mean she's carrying you're child. You two love Eachother and have been together for a long time. Miles knows you more than you know yourself and you know her more than she knows herself. I think it's about time you proposed." He said.

"I'm gonna do it." I said.

"Congrats then. Hey, when's your next ultrasound and when are you gonna find out the sex of your baby?" he asked.

"Next week? I'm not sure, I think. Mi knows though. When's the tour?" I asked.

"Two weeks from now. Don't worry so much. She'll be fine and she'll have the girls with her. Even Zac." He said.

"I know. It's just, I don't know. I'm worried. What if while I'm away something happens to the baby or to Miley or-"

"Nothing will happen, chill dude." He said.

"Mi got her mood swings today." I declared.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere near her!" he said.

"Well ,you're gonna have to because I'm gonna propose to her on her birthday which is coming up soon." I said.

"Alright, fine. But if she kills me, I'm blaming you." He said.

**Read and Review.**


	10. I HATE HIM!

**Chapter 9: I HATE HIM!**

Vanessa's POV

"Hey Zac!" I said as I went over to his house. He invited me over.

"Oh, hey V! I'm sorry! But I have to go to the store real quick. But you can hang with Steph if you want. You know, bond with her." He said.

"Um, uh sure." I said. "Bye."

"Hey! Stephanie, right?" I asked.

"No, duh!" she said rudely.

"So, how did you and Zac meet?" I asked.

"Oh, I was his girlfriend in high school." She said. "We really loved each other. We saw each other again at his basketball game."

"Oh." I said.

"Ok, let me get one thing clear bitch." She said. "I know you like him, so you better back off. He and I love Eachother and want to spend the rest of our lives with each other. Besides, he doesn't even like you. I mean, have you looked at you're self in the mirror lately? You're an ugly bitch. He would never date anyone as ugly as you. You-" I slapped her.

"Just shut up!" I said. Then Zac came in.

"Zaccy! You didn't tell me V slaps people!" she said fake crying.

"She doesn't. V, did you?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. But do you know how rude she is? She's calling me a bitch when she's the one who's a bitch herself!" I said.

"Steph, is this true?" he asked.

"Of course not! I was just complementing her when all of a sudden she called me a bitch and ugly and all these bad stuff!" she lied.

"Zac, you know I wouldn't do that!" I said.

"How could you slap my girlfriend? I thought you were nice! Get out of my face! I never want to see you again!" he yelled as tears came down my face and I ran out.

I can't believe he didn't believe me!

"Ash, Miles and Em? I need you guys. I'm coming over to Miles. Meet me there." I texted them.

15 minutes later

"OMG! Sis, what happened?" Mi asked. "The girls are in the kitchen."

"I HATE HIM!" I sob yelled.

"Hate who?" Ash said.

"ZAC!" I sobbed. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

"Why!" Em asked.

"He i-invited m-me over to hang out. When I got there he had to run to the store so he asked me to bond with Stephanie." I said her name in disgust. "So I was just being nice until she said how she knew I liked Zac and that I would never have a shot with a guy like him since I'm ugly. So I slapped her and Zac came home and she lied to him and reversed the whole thing. A-and h-he took h-her side!" I sobbed.

"That son of a bitch!" Ash yelled. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Hello? Nicky, can you please kill Zac for V and us girls?" Miley called Nick and told him what happened.

"Kev, Joe and Nicky are gonna beat him up." She declared.

"Thanks, girls." I said. "You know, Stephanie looks a lot like someone I know."

"Really? Who?" Em asked.

"I don't know." I said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

**Nick's POV**

"SERIOUSLY? HOW COULD YOU?" Joe yelled punching Zac.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Zac yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Kev yelled.

"TO VANESSA AND GUYS LET"S NOT GET VIOLENT! WE NEED TO HEAR HIM OUT WITHOUT ANY YELLING!" I shouted and everyone became quiet.

"I didn't do anything! V s-"

"You have no rite to call her that." Kev said.

"Vanessa slapped my girlfriend and insulted her and called her a bitch!" he explained.

"Did you even bother to trust her?" I asked.

"Why should I? That bitch slapped my girlfriend!" he said which made us angry and Joe and Kev started beating him up. I was never the violent one.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

**Miley's POV**

"Did you do it?" I asked as the boys came home.

"Yes." Nicky said.

"Thanks, Nicky!" I said hugging him.

"So what's for dinner?" Joe asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your own house Joseph?" Nicky asked.

"Alright fine." He said and left with Kev.

"What's for dinner?" Nicky asked.

"Order pizza for me and you, please?" I asked.

"With pickles and mayonnaise?" he asked as I nodded.

**Read and Review.**


	11. Presents and a Proposal

**Chapter 10: Presents and a proposal**

**Nick's POV**

It's Miley's birthday today. I'm gonna propose to her. I hope she likes her present.

"Happy birthday, Mi!" I said as she woke up.

"Thanks!" she yawned.

"I love you!" I said and kissed her.

"I love you, too!" she said.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Stay with you, like this the whole day." She said.

"Come on, it's your day and V's day. Why don't we all do something?" I asked.

"Except Zac." She said and went to take a shower.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

"Happy birthday, V!" Miley and I said as we hugged her.

"Thanks! Happy birthday to you, too Smiley Miley!" she wished Mi. After they found out they were twin sisters, V decided to keep her birth date instead of the one her foster parents gave her.

"So, when's everyone coming over?" I asked.

"They should be here soon. But, Joe said something about buying cheese for us?" she said.

"Joe and cheese." I said.

"Something's wrong with him." Mi said.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Mi said.

"So, V what would you think if I asked Mi to marry me?" I asked her once Mi was out of sight.

"It's about time! When are you gonna propose?" she asked.

"Tonight at our candle light dinner for her birthday.. I set up fireworks and once they blow it'll say my proposal." I said.

"Aw! That's so romantic!" she said.

"What's so romantic?" Miley came in asking with the others behind her.

"Uh, that uh, you know it's so romantic that Kev and Ash got married in Paris and that he proposed to her in front of the Eiffel Tower." V said.

"Oh, I know!" Em said.

"Happy birthday Miles and V!" everyone said.

"Thanks!" the two replied.

"So, are you two ready for your birthday lunch and presents?" Ash asked.

"Ooh! Presents! Gimme, gimme my presents now!" Mi said.

"Ok, Jesus! You're just like Joe! Anyways, first Nick, since you're her boyfriend." Em said.

"Ok, here you go Mi. I love you!" I said and handed her her gift.

**Miley's POV**

Nick handed over a box to me. I opened and saw the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. I was a diamond necklace with and a heart which had my birth stone on it.

"Nick, it's beautiful! Thank you! I love you!" I said and kissed him.

We went on with all the gifts. Em got me a leather jacket. Ash gave me a very sparkly dress. V gave me a Louis Vinton handbag. Kev gave me a scrapbook with all our childhood pictures in them. Lastly, I opened Joe's gift.

"Cheese? You got me cheese?" I said.

"Yeah, so that the next time I come over and ask for cheese you can give it to me. But that's not your real gift. Your real gift is this." He handed me over a box.

"It's beautiful Joe! Thanks!" I said looking at the bracelet he got me.

V also got similar stuff except in different colors.

Later that night

Nick set up a candle light dinner for us on our balcony. It's so romantic!

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you too!" he replied.

"Miley, I love you and our baby. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I loved you than, I love you now and I'll love you always. I want you to become Miley Ray Gray. Will you marry me?" he asked me as he got down on one knee and tears were pouring down my face.

"Yes." I said as he slipped on a ring which matches the necklace he got me.

**Read and Review.**


	12. Papparazzi and Troy Bolton?

**Chapter 11: Papparazzi and Troy Bolton?**

Miley's POV

"OMG!OMG!OMG!" the girls screamed as they came over to my place with their respected bf/husband for lunch.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! HOW? WHEN? WAS IT ROMANTIC? HOW'D HE DO IT?" Ashley asked as she pushed me into my bedroom.

"Nick gave her a birthday candle night dinner and proposed under the stars." V said.

"How'd you know?" I asked confused.

"He told me when you went to open the door for everyone on our birthday two days ago." She said.

"He never told us." The remaining girls said.

"Oh well." Emily said. "Tell us all the deets."

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

**Nick's POV**

"Congrats man!" the guys said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"So what do ya guys wanna do?" Kev asked.

We all looked at Eachother and said "Videogames."

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

**Miley's POV**

After everyone left Nick and I decided to go out for dinner.

"Nicky, I'm scared. What will the fans think when they find out? The paparazzi will be everywhere tonight! They don't even know we're dating!" I said.

"Mi, the fans will support us. They won't be mad. Let's just enjoy our night." He said as I agreed.

As soon as Nick and I stepped out of the car there were paparazzi everywhere.

"_Nick! Miley! Are you two dating?"_

"_Look everyone! Miley has a bump on her stomach!"_

"_Is she pregnant?"_

"_Is the baby Nick's?"_

"_When did they get together?"_

"_What about Vanessa and Zac?"_

These were the questions that they asked. But we just ignored them and enjoyed our night.

The next morning I got a call from Tyra Banks.

"Hello?" I said.

"Miley Cyrus?" she said.

"Yes this is she." I replied.

"Hi. This is Tyra and I was wondering if you would like to appear on my show tonight with Nick Jonas." She asked.

"Nick, it's Tyra, she wants to have us on her show." I sad and he nodded. "Yeah! Sure. We'll be there."

Later that night

"Miley! Nick! How are you?" Tyra asked as we arrived.

"We're fine." Nick and I said.

"Well we're on in 5." She said.

5 minutes later

"Hey everyone! This is the Tyra Banks show guest starring Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas!" Tyra said.

"So is it true that you two are back together?" she asked.

"Yes." We replied.

"Now there have been rumors that you are pregnant with Nick Jonas baby. Is this true?" she questioned.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"Do you know the gender?" she asked.

"Yes, actually its both. I'm having twins. A girl and a boy." I said.

"And I see that you two are engaged." She said.

I blushed. "Yes."

"But what about Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens?" she asked.

"We broke up on good terms. All four of us actually and it's Vanessa Cyrus. Her real name is Claire Cyrus. We're twins. She's my long lost twin. We haven't seen Eachother since we were three years old." I continued and told them the whole story because Vanessa asked me to.

"Wow!" was all she said at the end and that was it. My fans didn't hate me. Neither did Nick's.

We were going over to V's house and saw Zac and her making out?

"It's about time!" Nick said which scared them to death.

"Miles and my soon to be brother-in-law! This is Troy." She said.

"You mean Zac." I said.

"No, Troy B-Bolton? Zac Bolton is your twin brother?" she asked him.

Vanessa's POV

"Yeah." He said.

"How did you two even meet?" Nick asked.

"He's my high school sweetheart. We broke up because of the distance when we were at college." I said. "So Zac is the twin brother that I never met?"

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know?" he asked.

"Remember I told you I had a thing for Miles' boyfriend?" I asked as he nodded. "It was Zac. But I hate him."

"Why?" he asked as I told him why.

"Wow! I'm gonna kick his ass for doing that to my hopefully girlfriend?" he asked.

"I'd love to." I said and kissed him.

**Read and Review.**


	13. Going Away On Tour

**Chapter 12: Going away on Tour**

Vanessa's POV

Troy and I were making out on his couch when Zac came in.

"Troy, are you-" he paused and looked at us. "You two know each other?"

"I don't have to tell you if we know each other or not, Zachary." I stated.

"Baby, come on. Don't be like that. Man, see what you did!" Troy said.

"Baby?" he asked.

"Well, if you must know, Troy and I were high school sweethearts and were madly in love with each other. You know, kind of like you and oh what's-her-name? Oh yeah, the one who lied straight to your face and believed her instead of me!" I said. "I'm gonna go now, bye Troy! I love you." I kissed him.

"I love you, too." He said and kissed me.

Zac's POV

What? I love you? Baby? When did this happen? I'm the one who loves her! Wait, no I don't! I have Stephanie.

"Why in the world did you come?" Troy asked. "Look what you did!"

"Sorry." I said.

"DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE HER? YOU MADE HER CRY! SHE HATES YOU. SHE TOLD ME SHE DOES! GET OUT!" he said. I obeyed him. I mean he was the older one.

Nick's POV

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Nick, my man." Joe said.

"I'm not your man Joe." I said.

"We got to leave for tour in two weeks. Be readay. Fo shizle. I'm out man." He said in a freakishly horrifyingly gangster way. Tour? I totally forgot! How am I gonna tell Mi? I can't just leave her while she's pregnant.

Half an hour later

"Joseph, I'm a 23 year old pregnant woman who needs her food. So if you don't give me my food I will hurt you." Mi said through gritted teeth when I got home.

"Mi, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Nicky!" she said. "What is it?"

"I'm going on tour in two weeks." I said.

"What? You can't just abandon me here! I'm pregnant with your children and you're leaving me?" she cried and went to our room.

"UGH!" I groaned. "Darn, mood swings!"

"Don't worry. She can come with us. And if she doesn't want to, Em, V and Ash can move in for a few months while we're away." Joe said while eating lasagna.

"I guess so." I said. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

I went upstairs to our room and when I was about to knock she opened the door.

"I'm sorry." We both said as we laughed.

"Mi, you know if you want you can come with us." I said.

"I don't want to be on a moving bus. I'll be fine here with the girls. Just don't forget about me." She said.

"I couldn't even if I tried." I said and hugged her.

"I love you!" we said at the same time.

Two weeks later

Miley's POV

Today is the day Nick leaves for tour. He's getting ready to leave. While he is I went to talk to Joe.

"Joseph and Paul, I need to have a word with you two. You better take care of my Nicky who happens to be my fiancé. You're not aloud to let him do anything dangerous. You better make sure he doesn't get hurt and that no crazy fan girl or ex-girlfriend is allowed to touch him. If you do, you will pay! Just remember that Joseph and Paul." I said using the eye.

"Y-yes, of course M-m-miley." They said really scared.

"Aw! Thanks guys! You're the best!" I said hugging him.

"All right I'm ready." Nick said coming downstairs. "Hey, Joe could you give us some privacy?"

"Yeah, sure." He said going out.

"Do you have to go?" I whined.

"Mi, we talked about this." He said bringing me closer to him and laying his hands on my waist.

"I know, it's just that I'm going to miss you so much." I said laying my head on his chest and wrapping my hands around his neck.

"I know, I will, too. But I'll be back. I promise and you'll have Em, V and Ash with you. And don't forget Mandy, also." He said.

"I know. But, you promise to email, call and text message every day?" I asked.

"I promise." He said.

"I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you, too." He said and then he went low to talk to the babies. "I love you my little angels. Take care of mommy for me." He said and kissed my stomach.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said.

"I'm going to miss you, too. But you'll have the girls to keep you company." He said and kissed me passionately.

Then we went outside and saw everyone getting ready to say goodbye.

"Girls, please don't forget that Mi is allergic to peanut butter and she likes her toast crispy and I left a piece of paper in the kitchen on the refrigerator which has everything to do with Mi and-" he got cut of by Ash.

"OK! WE GET IT! WE'LL TAKE VERY GOOD CARE OF HER. NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR PRECIOUS MILEY! GOT IT? GOOD! SHE'S IN SAFE HANDS! BUT APPRENTLY FOR YOU NOT SAFE ENOUGH!" she screamed as I giggled.

"Bye Kev and Joey." I said as I hugged them and whispered in their ears "Mark my words."

"I love you Nicky." I said.

"I love you, too Mi." he said and kissed me once more. Then I laid in his arms for a long time until-

"Nick, we gotta go." Kev said.

"Just a few more minutes." He said.

"I guess I should leave now." He said. "I'm gonna miss you. Bye."

"I'm gonna miss you, too. Bye." I said and kissed him one last time.

I waved bye as they left.

"Okay. What should we do?" Em asked.

"Eat Ben and Jerry ice-cream all day and watch sappy love stories?" I asked hopefully knowing that they wouldn't let me.

"NO!" they shouted.

"Smiley Miley, come on. He'll be back in two months." V said.

"I don't know if you noticed but that's a long time." I said as all of us went inside.

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while because my internet wasn't working but now it is. So please forgive me for not updating in a while. Read and Review. Thx!**


	14. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 13: Truth or Dare?**

**Miley's POV**

The girls and I were about to play truth or dare when the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said and went to get the door. When I opened it I saw Zac.

"Yes, Zachary?" I said.

"Can I talk to V?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do." I said. "VANESSA! IT'S FOR YOU!"

"Whatever you need to say to her you can say in front of me." I said.

"Who is- Oh, it's you. Miles can stay. Just say whatever you need to say now before I slam the door in your face." V said.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm Stephanie's boyfriend. I'm supposed to choose her side. We're just friends. But she and I are more." He said.

"You know, sis, he's got a point. He should take his girlfriend's side." I said.

"I guess you're right. I forgive you. But, I still hate her." She said and hugged him. "Hey, did Troy come?" I could see him getting jealous.

"No, just me." He said. "So where are the guys?"

"On their tour, while I'm here and Nick's there. And we're miles and miles apart!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think I should have asked that." He said.

"Ya think?" V said.

"Well, anyways, you can go now. We're having a girls day/night for two months until the guys come back." I said and he left.

"OMG! He's so jealous!" I said as we went back into the living room.

"Is not." She said.

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"HAH! I beat you again. Seriously there's no use of playing that game since we all know who's gonna win." I said.

"What happened? Who was at the door?" Em and Ash asked.

"Zac Bolton. Came to apologize. V forgave him. Asked if Troy came. Zac got jealous and left." I said making a long story short.

"Aw! He got jealous! That's so cute!" Ash and Em said.

"I know. So are we still playing truth or dare?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ash said. "Me first."

"Ok. V, truth or dare." She asked.

"Truth." V said.

"Are you dating Troy to make Zac jealous." She asked.

"Ooh! Good one, Ash."

"No. I _loved _Zac. Now I _love _Troy." She said.

"Ok. Fine. Your turn." I said.

She smirked. "Truth or dare, Miley."

"Truth?" I said unsure that this was gonna be something juicy she wants to know.

"How many times have you done _it_ ever since you got back together with Nick?" she asked.

"I choose dare." I said changing my mind.

"Ok. I dare you to tell me how many times you have done _it _ever since you got back together with Nick." She said.

"You can't do that!" I said.

"Actually, you can. It says it in the rules of truth or dare book. Page 50 line 10." Ash said.

"Prove it." I said.

"Oh, um I left it at home?" she asked.

"See, you can't do that. You have to tell me something else." I said.

"UGH! FINE!" V said as I smirked. "I dare you to call Nick and act like a crazy fan girl saying I love you and stuff a crazy fan girl would say."

"Ok." I said taking my phone.

"Not from that phone. He'll know it's you." Em said. "Here take mine."

I dialed Nicky's number.

_Nick/_**Miley**

_Hello?_

**OMG!OMG!OMG! I'M ON THE PHONE WITH NICK GRAY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE MARRY ME! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!?**

_Sure._

This shocked me when he said yes. I went back to my original voice. **Excuse me?**

_I'd marry you any day Miles. I love you, too._

**How'd you know it was me?**

_I'd know you're voice anywhere._

**It was a dare. **

_I can tell._

**I miss you.**

_I miss you, too._

**I miss you more.**

_Well then, I miss you morer._

**I miss you moriest.**

_I miss you moriest a gouple._

**I miss you moriest a gouple, too. Now we're even.**

"WE GET IT! YOU GUYS BOTH MISS EACH OTHER MORE THAN THE OTHER!" Ash and I heard Joe shout at the same time.

**When will you come home?**

_Miles, I haven't even had my first concert yet._

**Why'd you have to be famous?**

_Well, if I wasn't famous I wouldn't have met you then, would I?_

**I hate it when you're right. But thanks for being famous.**

We talked on the phone for hours and hours until Ashley snatched the phone away from me.

"YOU BETTER GET OFF THIS PHONE NICK!" she shouted. "Oh, sorry Joe. I didn't mean to shout at you. Yeah, well you shouted at me, too. Ok, well bye."

"Joe?" I asked.

"He also took the phone away from Nick to shout at you but instead we shouted at each other." She explained.

**Read and Review.**


	15. Bungee Jumping, Tour Extension and Broke

**Chapter 14:Bungee Jumping, Tour Extension and Broken Hand **

**Nick's POV**

Two weeks after they left for tour

"So, aren't you guys gonna call Ash or Em?" I asked Joe and Kev.

"No. Unlike you we aren't obsessed with our girls." Kev said.

"Oh, yeah? Then Why did you guys put Ash and Em's pictures al over the bus, as your wallpaper on your cell phones and as your wallpapers on you laptops?" I smirked.

"Oh, well, you know…" Joe stuttered.

"Hey guys, look." I pointed to a theme park. "Let's go and have some fun."

"Sure." They said. When we walked in I saw bungee jumping. My favorite thing to do at theme parks.

"Let's go bungee jumping." I suggested.

Joe's POV

"Wait, first you look like you need to freshen up." I said. Good thing we're disguised.

"Why?" he asked.

"Uh, you know. Just go. We'll wait for you here." I said thinking of what Miley said earlier.

"Whatever." He said and went to go freshen up.

"Kev, what are we gonna do? You heard what the Miley said. She'll kill us!" I said.

"Who'll kill who?" Nick said.

"Miley said that she'll kill us if you get hurt so we can't let you go bungee jumping. She gave us the look." Kev said.

"Guys, I've done bungee jumping before. Nothing will happen." He said.

"You never know. It could happen today. And if it does the She-devil will kill us." I said with a very scared face.

"If you want to go bungee jumping then call the She-devil and ask her." Kev said.

"Stop calling my fiancé the _She-devil_. She's just looking out for me. I mean I'd probably do the same thing. And fine, I will call her." He said.

"Hey, Mi. I miss you. Yeah, but we'll see each other again. I promise. Yeah, the guys won't let me go bungee jumping because of what you said to them. I love the way how you can control my brothers. Especially Kev and Joe. Ok, hold on a second." Nick said into the phone and handed it to us. "She wants to talk to you."

"H-hello?" I said.

"Joey?" she said kindly. Wow! She's not mad.

"Yes?" I asked.

"HE CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS! GOT IT! JUST MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET HURT!" she yelled making me and Kev falling over.

"Y-yeah. W-we g-got it." We said and handed it to Nick who got into the part where they say I love you and who loves the other more. Really annoying! When they hung up we went bungee jumping and lucky for us Nick didn't get hurt. We went on a lot of rides until we got tired and went back on the bus and went to sleep.

Nick's POV

The next day

"Hello?" I said sleepily into the phone.

"Hello. This is Hollywood records. We just wanted to let you know that your tour will be extended and Demi Torres will be joining you. She'll be bringing a friend with her and will be in your bus is that okay?" The person said.

"On this J Bro tour?" I asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you think we could have separate tour buses?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do. Bye." She said.

Miley sure won't be happy about this, especially the Demi part.

"Guys, wake up." I said.

"What is it?" they asked sleepily.

"Demi's joining the tour and she's bringing a friend. I bet it's gonna be Selena. If I tell Miley she'll jump to conclusions. And we have to-" I got cut off by my cell ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's Hollywood records again. There are no more buses available, but if you want we could give you a bigger one." She said.

"Sure, that'll be great." I said and hung up.

"Ok, where was I? Right and we have to share a bus with them!" I said.

"Dude, if you tell Miley she'll get all emotional. It's your choice if you want to tell her or not." Kev said.

"I'm obviously gonna tell her." I said and then Joe put a lot of stuff on the shelf on top of the desk where my hand was. It must have been really weak because the shelf fell right on top of my hand. "AAH! JOE, WHAT DID YOU DO? MY HAND! IT BURNS!" I screamed.

"JOE, YOU BROKE HIS HAND! WHAT ARE WE GONNA TELL MILEY?" Kev said.

"NO! SHE'S GONNA KILL US! WE CAN'T TELL HER!" Joe said.

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING MY HAND'S BROKEN! WE GOTTA GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled as they took me to the hospital.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

**Miley's POV**

"Hey, guys I'm gonna go call Nicky. I'll be right back." I said as I went to my room and dialed Nick's number.

"Hello?" Joe said.

"Joe, why are you answering Nicky's phone? Is something wrong?" I said worried.

"N-no. Why would anything be wrong?" he asked.

"Then give it to Nicky." I said.

"He's in the bathroom." He said quickly.

"Ok, I'll hold when he comes out give it to him." I said knowing he was lying.

"I can't hear you. Sorry, bye." He said and hung up.

"Girls, there's something wrong with Nick. I'm gonna go pack my stuff and visit them." I said and started packing.

**Read and Review.**


	16. Read! IMPORTANT!

Hello guys! I am sorry that i have not been updating for a while.  
I have not been updating because my stupid computer is not working and u know.  
u should read my cousin's story her penname is DUTCHdevil and her first story is really weird but funny so check it out. I promise tht as soon as my comp is working i'll update! 


	17. Demi, Selena and Another Singer Joining?

**Chapter 15: Demi, Selena and Another Singer Joining?**

**Nick's POV**

"So, doc is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, but it'll take a week for it to heal. So, don't play any instruments until it's fully healed, you'll make it worse." He said.

"Ok. Thanks." I said and left.

"Hey, guys! I'm back." I said as I walked in to the bigger tour bus. We got it while I was in the hospital. "I'm gonna go take a bath. See ya!"

Joe's POV

"It's a good thing he's safe." I told Kev.

"Yeah, other wise we'd be dead by now." Kev said.

"Why'd you guys be dead by now?" Miley asked.

"Oh, hey Miley!" Kev and I said. But then we realized that she was really here and shouted "MILEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"You guys aren't happy to see me. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"N-n-no." I said.

"Joseph and Paul, what's going on?" she asked. I gulped, she used the full names.

Miley's POV

Something is definitely wrong. Why won't they tell me?

"Ok, guys! I can't-" Nick said but then he saw me and ran towards me to hug me. "Miley! What are you doing here?"

"I called earlier. Joe picked up. He never picks up your phone unless something is wrong with you. He hung up so I decided to come over here and find out myself." I said.

"Oh, I'm glad you care. But, it's nothing. It's just a broken hand." He said showing me.

"How'd it happen?" I asked and he explained to me how.

"But, why are you still upset? There's more. What is it?" I asked.

Nick's POV

"Demi is joining the tour and she's bringing a friend. We also have to share this bus and the tour is now one more week longer. I was gonna tell you in the morning but the hand thing came up." I explained hoping she wouldn't go out of control.

"Demi? As in best friends with Selena, Demi?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"She's gonna bring Selena. I know she will. I'm staying on tour with you. I can't trust those two. Good thing I came prepared." She said.

"Are you sure? We're gonna be moving a lot." I said.

"I'm positive. Besides, I missed you too much." She said.

"I missed you, too Mi." I said and kissed her.

Miley's POV

"So, when are the She-devils coming?" I asked.

"Mi, don't be like that. At least not to Demi. She didn't do anything to us." Nicky said.

"Fine, but only because I like Demi and not the hoe." I said.

"They'll be here soon." He said and then someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Joe said. "Demister! How's it going?"

"Demister? That's a new one. I'm good. Hey Nick and Kev. Oh hey Miley." Demi said coming in.

"Hi." We all said to her. Then Selena came and wrapped her arms around my Nicky and said "Hi, Nicky!" But when she saw me her smile faded and I smirked.

"Russo." I said.

"Cyrus." She said coldly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"No, actually I'm staying on this tour with my _fiancé_. Got a problem with that?" I asked. When she didn't say anything I smirked. "Didn't think so."

"I love you Nicky." I said.

"I love you, too baby girl." He said and kissed me but then there was a flash and we broke apart to see Demi smirking.

"You guys are just so cute! Don't you think Sel?" Demi asked Selena.

"Yeah, _adorable_." She said and went to her bunk.

Demi's POV

"I'll go talk to her." I said. God, what is her problem? Why can't Sel just be happy for them?

"Sel? Come on, don't be like this." I said.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not jealous." She said smirking.

"I know that face. You can't break them up Sel. Miley is a nice person once you get to know her. I've met her a couple of times. And plus, she's Nick's fiancée and she's having his kids." I said.

"I know. It's just that she has everything I have ever dreamt of Dem. I want that. I want it all!" she said.

"Can you at least try to be friends with her? The guys are going out tonight and us girls will be here. You guys can bond." I said.

"Whatever." She said.

"I tried." I said.

Miley's POV

"Please, Nicky?" I asked again. I was trying to get him to say yes if I could ask a certain friend of mine to join the tour.

"Miles, you know what he's gonna say." He said.

"We don't have to tell him. Please, Nicky? For me?" I asked using the puppy dog pout.

"Fine." He said surrendering.

"Yay!" I squealed as I asked my friend to come.

"She'll be here tomorrow night." I said.

"Then we'll cancel our plans tonight and get those two to go without me tomorrow." He said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too" he said as we shared a kiss.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! My computer wasn't working but now it is and I kept my promise. I hope you like it! Read and Review.**


	18. Mitchell, Pregnant, Taylor and Joshua

**Chapter 16:Mitchell, Pregnant, Taylor and Joshua  
**

**Emily's POV (in L.A.)**

OMG! Something terrible happened! I can't believe I did that! I mean I love Joe. Wait, no I love Mitchell. Oh god, oh god! What have I done?

"Girls?" I asked as I stepped into Ashley's house.

"In here!" V shouted from the kitchen. When I went into the kitchen I just broke down in tears.

"OMG! Em, what happened? Are you alright?" Ash and V asked.

"Guys, something terrible happened." I said.

"What?" they asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"With Joe's child." They said.

"No." I said. "I cheated."

"With who?" V asked.

"Mitchell." I said and began telling them the story.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry." I said as I bumped into someone while taking a stroll in the park. Nut when I saw his face I recognized who he was._

"_Em?" he asked. I nodded._

"_OMG! Mitch!" I said as I hugged him._

"_I missed you!" we both said at the same time and then laughed._

"_I can't believe its you!" he said._

"_We should totally hang out!" I said._

"_Well, we are at the park. How about now?" he asked as I nodded._

_1 hour later_

_By now we were in Mitchell's house making out but it turned into more. I can't believe I'm cheating on Joe. But, I can't help myself. I love Mitch. Wait, did I just say that? I thought I loved Joe._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened 2 weeks ago. I took a test and went to the doctors. It's positive." I said.

"Oh, Em it'll be alright." V said.

"I hope so." I said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

**Miley's POV**

"I can't wait! She'll be here soon!" I squealed.

"Who will?" Joe, Kev, Dem and Hoe asked.

"N-n-no-one!" I said.

"I can't wait to see Joshua!" I said.

"Who's Joshua?" Nick asked. Right, I forgot he doesn't know that part.

"Oh, he's her little 2 year old brother." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"So, I thought of a name for the boy." I said.

"Well, I thought of one for the girl." He said.

"We'll tell each other after she comes." I said.

"Ok." He said.

"Will you please name one of them after me?" Joe asked for the millionth time.

"NO!" Nick and I shouted at the same time.

_Knock-Knock_

"SHE'S HERE!" I shouted. "Sorry."

"I'll get it." Nick said. But when he went to open it I heard a slap.

"THAT'S FOR BREAKING MY FAVORITE COUSINS HEART AGAIN!" she shouted. "OMG! MILEY!"

"TAYLOR!" I shouted as I went to hug her. "JOSHUA!"

**I know it's short but I'll work on making it longer. I have to go now though. Homework. UGH! Anyways, read and review.**


	19. Raped and Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 17: Raped and Truth or Dare?**

Nick's POV

"OW! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU SLAP ME?" I asked.

"For breaking Miley's heart AGAIN!" she said calmly.

"Again? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Miley said you broke her heart. She was crying when she called Me." she said. Then we both looked at Miley confused.

"Well, you see I had to get you tom join tour somehow. So, I lied and fake cried while I talked to you on the phone so that you would come saying the Nick broke my heart again. But he didn't." she said.

"YOU WHAT?" Taylor screamed. "I'm out of here."

"See, that's why I lied because I knew you wouldn't come because of HIM!" she said.

"Fine, I'll stay if I don't see him at all. Just during concerts." she said.

"YAY!" Mi said. "OMG! That is such a red cheek!"

"Yeah, now I need to ice it." I said.

Miley's POV

"Miley, I can't tell him." Tay said.

"Well you guys are on tour together now. So he's gonna find out sooner or later." I said.

"I know." she said. "Alright, Joshua bed time."

"You go relax. I need some baby training. And I think it's best that I do it with Josh." I said as she nodded and left the room.

Taylor's POV

"OK! WHO ATE ALL THE FOOD?" I yelled before I bumped into someone. But I realized who it was.

"I did." he said. "What in the WORLD are you doing here Taylor Cyrus?" he asked.

"Well, Joseph Adam Grey," I started, "I am in this tour." His eyes widened.

"THIS tour?" he asked.

"Of course, DUH brain!" I said and walked away.

HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM

Emily's POV

I was on my way to tell Mitch the news. I hope he doesn't get mad. Well, here I am.

_Ding-Dong_

"Em!" he exclaims.

"Mitch, we need to talk." I said as he led me to the living room.

"Ok. What is it?" he asked.

"I cheated on my boyfriend." I started. "I'm pregnant with your child."

"Boyfriend? Pregnant with my child?" he repeated.

"Yes." I said. "I'm still dating Joe."

"Em, we'll get through this. You're gonna keep the baby right?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Em, I need to tell you something." He said. "I love you. I always have. More than a friend."

"I love you, too." I said as he tried to kiss me. "But, I can't cheat on Joe. I'll break up with him when he comes back home from tour."

"Alright." He said and then we just hung out 'as friends'.

Ashley's POV

"Lovely, Ashley." Dave said taking pictures of me. "You did a great job today. You can go home now."

"Alright, bye Dave." I said packing my stuff as I went out the doors.

"Are we all set?" the limo driver asked.

"Yup. Let's go home." I said as I sat inside.

1 hour later

"Umm, excuse me. Shouldn't we be there yet?" I asked instead of answering he came at the back locking all the doors.

"You know Miss. Ashley you are very sexy." He murmured seductively in my ear as I realized what he was about to do. He was going to rape me.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Miley's POV

"Taylor, how do you handle getting J-man to sleep?" I asked. I was trying to get Josh to go to sleep but man is it hard.

"I honestly don't know. He's just like his dad." Tay said.

"Ok, so the guys are going out and Josh is asleep which means GIRLS NIGHT!" we shouted the last part.

"Ooh! A girls night! Can I join?" Demi asked.

"Of course. And I guess Russo can join." I said being nice.

"Ok! I'll go tell her." She said.

"Tay. You know I'm getting married right?" I asked as she nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you would be the maid of honor. The girls back home already know."

"Of course!" she said. "When are you guys getting married?"

"Valentine's Day!" I answered.

"Ooh! So romantic!" she exclaimed.

Half an hour later

"Let's play truth or dare!" I said.

"Yeah!" Demister and Tay said.

"Whatever." Hoe said.

"Ok, me first!" Demi said.

"Sel, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Who's your celeb crush, NOT including Nick." Dems asked.

"David Cook." She answered. **(A.N. David Henrie from WOWP)**

"Ok, Taylor." Russo asked.

"Dare." Tay said.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Joe when he comes back." She said.

"FINE!" Tay said frustrated. "Miley."

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to pull down Joe's pants when he comes back." She said as I nodded.

"Russo." I said.

"Truth." She said.

"Why can't we just be friends again? Why do you hate me?"

**Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it. Read and review.**


	20. Friends Again and Barney

**Chapter 18: Friends Again and Barney**

Selena's POV

I seriosly have no idea of what to say to that.

"I-I honestly don't know." I answered.

"Then why can't we just be friends again just like we used to?" she asked.

"That's three questions." I said trying to find away of not to answer that.

"I WANT AN ANSWER SEL!" she yelled standing up.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" I asked as she nodded. "BECAUSE! YOU ALWAYS GET EVERYTHING! YOU ARE DISNEY'S POP QUEEN! YOU ARE SO FAMOUS! I WANT THAT! I WANT IT ALL! SO WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU WERE DATING NICK THAT WAS ANOTHER THING I WANTED! YOU TWO HAD LOVE! I NEVER HAD LOVE! MY DAD ABUSED ME! MY MOM DIED! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL! MY DAD HATES ME BECAUSE HE SAYS I'M THE REASON MY MOM DIED! I THOUGHT IF MAYBE I COULD HAVE WHAT YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW, ALL THE GLAM THE PRESS AND DON'T FORGET THE LOVE! MAYBE MY DAD WOULDN'T HATE ME IF i GOT RICH! BUT, NO HE STILL HATES ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE FUCKING LIVES! I RAN AWAY FROM HOME! I MET YOU! WE BECAME FRIENDS! THEN I MET NICK! I SAW ALL THE LOVE YOU GUYS HAD! I WANTED THAT! SO WHEN I GOT TO YOUR HOUSE AND HE KISSED ME, I THOUGHT HE ACTUALLY LIKED ME BUT THEN WHEN YOU CAME HOME AND HE THOUGHT I WAS YOU, I DECIDED TO BREAK YOU GUYS UP! SO YOU RAN AWAY! NICK AND I NEVER TALKED AGAIN!" I shouted. "And Miles, I don't hate you. I was just jealous. I'm sorry for everything I did." I said softening up. "And I hope that maybe you can forgive me."

Miley's POV

"Sel, I'm so sorry!" I said as I ran to hug her. "I didn't know that. But Sel, You'll find love. Everyone does."

"Not everyone." Tay muttered.

"Yes, everyone. Sel, I'm sorry for all the bad stuff that I said to you. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. I forgive you. Friends?" I asked.

"Not friends. Best friends, remember?" she asked as I nodded and we did our weird secret handshake as the other two loooked at us weird.

"What? This is what we always used to do when we saw eachother." we said in unision

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Ashley's POV

"OMG! ASH WHAT HAPPENED?" V asked as I reached her house in sobs.

"OMG! ASH!" Em said. I guess she was also here.

"I WAS FUCKING RAPED!" I yelled.

"Oh" V started.

"My" Em continued.

"God" they finished.

"Yeah." I said. "I don't know what to do!"

"Did you tell Kevin?" Em asked.

"No. And I'm certainly not planning to." I said.

"Well, you have to tell him sooner or later." Em said.

"Well, you have to tell Joe also." I said as she got quiet.

"Fine, I'll tell Joe when you tell Kevin." she said.

"Deal." I said shaking hands with her.

"Ok, guys we have to go dress shopping. I mean we are the bridesmaids. Miles already sent me the color that she wants us to wear but we have to take pictures of all the dresses we try on and send them to Smiley and she'll tell us which one she likes best. We start tomorrow." V said.

"Ok. Well, I guess we better leave and have a good night's sleep. I'll drop you home Ashley." Em said as we said goodbye to V and left.

Taylor's POV

Oh boy! Joseph's home and now I have to kiss him.

"Hey we're back." Kevin said until he stopped and saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining the-" I got cut of by Josh crying and coming out to me.

"Mommy, I h-had a bad d-dream." he cried.

"Wait, did he just say mommy? I thought he was your brother." Joe said.

"H-he is. But you see-" I got cut off by Miley since I didn't know what to say.

"Her mom was in the hospital for a while so Tay had to take care of him and he started calling her mommy but he also calls Tay's mom mommy also." she said saving me as I mouthed a 'thank-you' to her.

"Okay. Miley and Tay you guys are-" Nick said but Tay and I gave him the look.

"Oh no. Not the look. Noah, Brandi, Miley and all the Cyrus girls have them. I like to call it the 'Cyrus Eyes'." Joe said as I went up to him and kissed him.

"It was a dare. So don't think I liked it." I told him as Miley pulled down his pants and started laughing.

"T-that w-was a-also a d-dare!" Miley said as we all started to laugh and Joe blushed.

"I can't believe you like Barney! You are wearing Barney boxers!" Demi said.

"Hey! You don't make fun of Barney! He's my f-fwavorite!" Little Josh said.

"Alright man! You are just like me! I am proud to call you a true Barney fan!" Joe said giving him a high five as I watched the scene.

"Tay." Miley said giving me the look to tell them.

"Miley!" I said as I went into my bunk as Miley followed me.

"Ok, girls what are you hiding?" Nick asked.

**Hope you liked it. Read and Review.**


	21. The Truth and Like Father Like Son

**Chapter 19: The Truth and Like Father Like Son  
**

"W-why w-ould you think we're hiding something from you?" Taylor asked Nick.

"Because you're stuttering and everyone knows, well except for Joe, that the Cyrus's always lie when they stutter. It's a fact." Nick said.

"Yep, it is a fact." Kevin said joining in.

Miley's POV

OMG! All the tension. The pressure.

"JoshuaisnotTaylor''shersonandJoeisthefather." I blurted out.

"What?" Kevin and Taylor asked confused.

"She said that Joshua is not Tay's brother. He's actually her son and Joe is the father." Nick said slowly for them to understand.

"How did you know what she said?" Tay asked.

"I really don't know. But what I don't get is that you're like her sister and you had know idea what she said. My other question is that how is Joe the father?" he asked.

"Well, your first question, I have no idea. Second, we were at a club 2 years ago. We were drunk and well you know the rest." Tay explained.

"So we're uncles?" Kev asked.

"Obviously!" I said.

"But don't tell Joe." Tay said looking at the father-son scene.

"But he's gonna find out eventually." Nick said.

"I-I know. But I just can't tell him." Tay said.

"Tell who what?" Sel and Demi asked as I explained the whole story.

"OMG!" Sel said.

"But Sel you can't tell him." I said as she nodded.

"Wait Sel? Since when have you two been friends?" Nicky asked.

"When you guys were out." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"Nick, I'm really sorry for everything I've done to Niley's relationship." she apologized. "Do you think that maybe you could forgive me?"

"Yeah, I guess." he said hugging her.

"So, Tay you have a new cousin and J-man has a new aunt!" I said since she doesn't know about V yet.

"Really, who?" she asked as I told her, Demi and Sel about all the events that happened before I got pregnant.

"Wow." all three girls said.

"Yeah, well anyways. I need to tell you guys something. Tay is my maid of honor. Ash, V and Em are my bridesmaids but I also want Sel and Dems to be bridesmaids so will you guys?" I asked.

"Of course!" they agreed.

"Oh, and Sel Nick told me that he's pretty close with David so he will be the groomsmaid." I said. "Or whatever they are called. I can't remember."

"Who's the best man?" Tay asked.

"Joe." I said.

"REALLY!" Joe exclaimed as he came over to us.

"Yeah." I said.

"Bro I am so hurt." Kev said pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah but I am so happy!" Joe said.

"Well, sorry Kev." Nicky said.

"Well I am going to go take a bath." I said getting up giving Nick a kiss.

"Can I join you?" Nick whispered in my ear.

"You know you don't have to ask but not today." I said as he frowned and I kissed him once again but he just wouldn't let me go.

"PDA PEOPLE!" Joe exclaimed as Demi and Sel took a picture of us and Nick and I broke apart.

"Well, uh I'm gonna go now." I said blushing and running to the bathroom.

"Okay." Kev said. "I'm gonna go call Ashley."

Kevin's POV

"Hello?" Ashley's voice rang through my head.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted.

"Oh i-it's y-you." she said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"Wrong? No nothing's wrong. Why would you think something is wrong? I f something was wrong I would have called you right away and told you that something was wrong. But nothing's wrong!" she said a little too fast.

"Okay." I said. "Well, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great! Absolutely fine." she said.

"Hey, guess what We have a nephew." I told her.

"No we don't." she said but then I told her all about Taylor joining and Miley and Selena being friends and the Barney part.

"WOW! I just loved the Barney part! I can't wait to tell the girls!" she said laughing.

"But I don't think you should tell Emily about the Taylor part." I said as she agreed and we hung up.

Joe's POV (in the middle of the night)

"Uncle Joey?" I heard a little voice waking me up. Josh and I became pretty close today or was it yesterday?

"Hey little man. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can we watch T.V.?" he asked.

"Sure." I said as we went to watch T.V.

Taylor's POV (30 minutes later)

"AHHH! MOMMY!" I heard screaming. Oh man what time is it? Three-thirty! Whoever woke me up is dead!

"Ok what's going on here?" I said as I switched on the lights and felt two boys wrap there arms around me hiding there faces from the television.

"MOMMY!" Joe and Josh yelled hugging me tighter.

"OK!" I said and turned off the T.V. "Joe I'm not your mommy. Now what's going on here?"

"J-man wanted to watch T.V. so we started going through the channels and saw a cool one. But we didn't know it was scary." Joe said.

"Okay. Come on let's get you two to bed." I said. Josh wanted to sleep with Joe so I let him. I tucked both of them in and I was about to turn off the light.

"NO! DON'T TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! THAT'S WHEN THE MONSTER COMES OUT FROM UNDER YOUR BED!" they both shouted as I rolled my eyes at them. Like father like son.


	22. Drama Drama and MORE Drama

**Chapter 20: Drama, Drama and MORE Drama**

**(A.N. This is after the tour. I couldn't think of anything to do on the tour so they are back now. Joe doesn't know that Joshua is his son and Ashley got pregnant. All of those who were on the tour have no idea what happened back home.)**

Kevin's POV

We just arrived home from tour. I can't wait to see Ashley!

"Ashley!" I said as I got home.

"K-kevin?" she didn't sound happy to see me.

"Yes." I said and then I noticed that she got bigger. "Have you been eating a lot?"

"No." she laughed.

"What are you hiding?" I asked but then the phone rang and I quickly picked it up before Ashley. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Grey?" the man asked.

"No, this is Mr. Grey." I said.

"Well, Mr. Grey your wife was supposed to be at the sonogram an hour ago." The man or doctor said.

"SONOGRAM!" I screamed and hung up. "You're pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

"I was scared." She said.

"Why? This is great!" I said.

"Kevin, you don't get it. It's not yours!" she said. "I was raped, ok!"

"R-raped? W-why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But I was scared." She said.

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TELLING ME? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?" I screamed.

"I DON"T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!" she yelled as she went upstairs and slammed the door.

Joe's POV

"Emily!" I screamed.

"Hey Joe!" she said. "Look, I need t-"

"Whoa! You've been eating a lot!" I said.

"Because I'm pregnant." She said as my jaw dropped. "And I'm sorta breaking up with you. It's Mitchell's and I love him. I'm sorry Joe. I really am. I already packed my stuff. And I hope that we can still be friends."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I screamed.

"It was an accident!" she said. "I'm sorry. But I thought I loved you but I don't."

"It's okay. I thought the same." I said calming down. Truth was I was kind of falling in love with Taylor. "We can still be friends." I hugged her.

Miley's POV

"Mmm, it's so good to be home!" I said as I sat on the sofa.

"Uhh, Mi? A little help here." Nick said with all the luggage.

"You're a guy! Everyone knows that guys bring the luggage inside!" I said in a 'DUH' tone.

"FINE!" he said.

After he was done he plopped down next to me. "Nicky, Tay is staying here. Ok?"

"Sure. Where is she?" he asked.

"I'm HERE!" Josh shouted. "Aunt Miley!"

"Hey kiddo!" I said.

"I love you, you love me…" Joshua continued.

"We're a happy family!" Joe came and sang along.

"UNCLE JOEY!" J-man screamed. "I MISSED YOU!"

"I missed you, too. Let's go watch Barney." Joe said as they turned on the T.V.

"Hey guys." Tay said coming in.

"Hey guys!" Demi and Lena said coming in after her.

"Hey! Right, Nicky? Demi and Lena are also staying here!" I said.

"OH NO! So many girls! Joe if I'm going down you're going down with me. Come on let's go get your clothes. You're staying here." Nicky said.

"Ok." Joe said.

"MILEY!" Ash, V and Em shouted.

"OMG! GIRLS! OMG! YOU"RE PREGNANT! OMG! HOW DID IT HAPPEN? OMG! TELL ME VERYTHIMG! OMG! I SHOULD TOTALLY STOP SAYING OMG NOW! OMG!" I said.

"I was raped." Ash said as I frowned.

"I cheated on Joe with Mitch but we're still friends." Em said.

"I cannot believe it!" I said.

"Aunt Miley?" J-man said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why is Aunt Noah crying?" he asked.

"Noah is here? Why is she crying?" I asked.

"MILEY!" Noah came in sobbing like crazy. As Nick, Joe and Frankie came in following her.

"Noah, I said I was sorry!" Frank said.

"If you were really sorry than why'd you do it?" Noah asked.

"HOLD IT!" I shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Noah's POV

"He cheated on me with my best friend!" I exclaimed.

"I'm SORRY!" Madison Torres screamed coming in.

"Mad, you are Noah's BEST friend?" Demi said standing up.

"Yes, sis." She said.

"Correction. Were." I said. "This is what happened…"

_Flashback_

_I was downstairs getting some drinks for Mad, Frank and me. We were hanging out in my room. When I got upstairs and opened the door I dropped the drinks immediately. There I saw my ex-best friend pushed up against the wall by my Frankie, shirtless, sucking on her neck._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO TALK OR SEE YOU AGAIN. WE ARE OVER, FRANKIE. AND MADISON, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND. BUT I THOUGHT WRONG." I shouted and ran out of the house crying to Miley's house. She'd know what to do. She's been through this._

_End Flashback._

"And that's what happened." I said.

"We're so sorry!" Frankie and Madison said.

Miley's POV

"Nicholas, did you know something about this? About your little brother making the same mistake as you did when we were 18?" I asked.

"N-no. I swear!" he said.

"Joe?" I said.

"Hehe, well you see that's the funny thing." He started rambling on and on.

"JOSEPH, JUST GIVE HER A GOD DAMN ANSWER. First Nick and now Frankie? What is it with the Grays?" Tay asked.

"YES!" he said.

"You knew? And didn't bother to stop him?" I asked.

"I told him not to but he wouldn't listen." He said.

"Why is there always DRAMA with us?" Em asked.

**Hey guys! What's up? I'm sorry for not updating but I was having tests. Well, anyways for those of you who didn't get my message from the last chapter I put up a POLL of what Miley's daughter's names should be. I already got a name for the son. So please VOTE at my POLL! And I have a new story idea. I still need a name for it. Here's the summary.**

**Miley and Gabriella are step-sisters living in Malibu. Miley is dating Nick but something terrible happens to her. And when a family tragedy occurs, Miley leaves Nick and runs away to Albuquerque with Gabriella and Jackson where Gabriella and Miley meet some old friends.**

**Niley, Troyella, Jaylor, Loliver, Chaylor, Zarpay and many more.**

**So, what do you guys think? Should I right it? Tell me if I should in reviews. And also please give me ideas for a name of this story. And don't forget to vote at my POLL! Read and Review. **


	23. Danielle, Mystery Plan and C?

**Chapter 21: Danielle, Mystery Plan and C?**

Miley's POV

"Emily's right. Everywhere we go drama keeps following us!" I said.

"HELLO? Will you please tell Franklin and Madison to LEAVE ME ALONE?" Noah asked.

"Mad, why would you do that?" Demi asked her sister.

"I don't know." She answered. "Every time she had to cancel our plans together Frankie and I hung out. We became closer and it just kind of happened. I'm really sorry Noah."

"Will you please forgive me, Noah?" Frankie asked.

"Give me ONE reason of why I should." Noah said.

"B-because I-" he sighed.

"Awe!" I said knowing what he was going to say.

"What?" everyone asked.

"You guys are stupid if you don't know what he was about to say! Come on Frankie just say it. I know you can!" I said encouraging him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he shouted.

"W-what?" Noah asked.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I-I love you, too. But if you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me." Noah said.

"Oh, come on Noah. Give the guy a break. Nick did the same thing and even worse than what Frankie did and now look at us. Back together getting married while having his babies." I said.

"I don't know! Ok, I need some time to myself. You really hurt me. Now if you'll excuse me I am going home!" she said leaving.

"FRANKIE!" Joe and Nick shouted and then took him to the other room and started giving him a lesson.

"Hey, where's Kevin?" I asked.

"Oh, he's out." Ashley said.

"Why are you lying?" I asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, come on you know you can tell us!" Sel, Demi and Tay said.

"But, I don't even know you." Ash said.

"They are my bridesmaids. You can tell them." I said.

"J-man, why don't you go play with your toys?" Tay said as he went upstairs.

"We had a fight. He got all mad that I got raped and didn't tell him." Ash said.

"Oh, hunny! It will be alright!" I said hugging her.

"I hope so." She murmured.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Kevin's POV

Ugh! Life sucks! Why couldn't she just tell me she got raped and pregnant? Oh, right. Because she was scared.

"OMG! Is that you Kevin?" I heard a voice from behind ask me.

"Oh my God! Danielle!" I hugged my ex.

"I haven't seen you in what 2 years? Not even a phone call?" she asked.

"Sorry. I've been busy." I said.

"Wow. So how's life?" she asked.

"Good. I finally got married." I said.

"Really? That's great. I did too. I'd love to meet your wife sometime." She said.

"Well, how about you come over tonight?" I asked as she nodded and we hung out.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Miley's POV

"Hello? Yes, this is Miley Cyrus. I just wanted to ask when my dress will be ready." I said into the phone.

"It'll be ready in a week." the lady answered.

"Umm...ok. Thank-you. Bye." I hung up. My wedding is in two weeks! I'm so nervous!

_Hello beautiful  
How's it going_

"Hey handsome!" I greeted in my phone.

"Hello beautiful!" he replied.

"When are you coming home?" I whined like a three-year old.

"Yeah, you see about that I'm not coming. I'm staying at Joe's place tonight since our house is full of girls." he said.

"UGH!" I groaned. "But I miss you!"

"I know and I miss you, too. I'll be back tomorrow and I will take you out." he said.

"Fine." I agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he said and we hung up.

"OMG! We are going to have a GNI!" Sel exclaimed.

"GNI? Isn't it supposed to be GNO?" V asked.

"GNI stands for Girls Night In because I'm pregnant and I ain't gonna go outside!" I said.

"Okaay. You girls are just weird." Emily said.

"Joshua's asleep so we have to stay quiet." Tay said.

"Who's Joshua?" Em asked.

"She's her son." I said.

"Who's the father?" she asked.

"Joe." I said.

"MILEY!" Tay exclaimed.

"What? They broke up. You can get him back now if you want." I said knowing she missed Joe.

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM!" she shouted. "Shit! J's asleep."

"Well, anyways let's play TRUTH OR DARE!" Ash said.

"NO! Not again!" Sel, Demi, Taylor and I said at the same time as the other three looked at us strangely.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because we played that soo much on the tour! I'm tired of playing that game!" Sel said.

"Yeah, besides I have a date tomorrow!" I said excitedly. "Shit! I can't I'm gonna have to cancel tomorrow is the dress fitting!"

"Yes it is!" Em said.

"Oh hey did you send all the invitations?" I asked V.

"Yes. Don't worry!" she said.

"Okey-dokey!" I said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Kevin's POV

Danielle and I headed to a nearby club. We had a few drinks and danced but that's it. No kissing or anything.

"Kevin are you cheating on Ashley?" I heard the papparazzi ask me. Shit! how'd they know I was here?

"No." I said grabbing Danielle with me and heading out the door.

"Shit, what am I going to do? Ash is gonna kill me!" I said.

"Don't remind me. J is gonna kill me too!" she said.

"Well we could explain it to them somehow. But how?" I asked.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Zac's POV(next day)

"Hey Troy!" I said as I entered his house.

"Hey Zac." he greeted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Baby V." he said.

"Oh um that's cool." I said trying to sound happy for him.

"Well, what about you?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm meeting up with Steph later." I said.

"Oh, that's good." he said. "Do you love Stephanie?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do!" I lied.

"Oh, just asking." he said.

"Well, do you love V?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. Ever since high school." he said. "I'm planning on proposing to her."

"T-that's great." I said congratulating him. "Look, man I gotta go. See ya."

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Unknown's POV

As soon as the coast was clear I dialed a number.

"Hey, C. The plan's working. Now we just gotta wait for the right moment." I said.

"Are you sure? Because what if it doesn't work? I mean I don't want any of us to get hurt. If he finds out the truth, he'll hate or possibly kill both of us for lying." C's voice said.

"Well, he won't kill us. But we'll just have to see what happens." I said and hung up.

**Cliffhanger! So who's this mystery person? And who in the world is C? I'm sure this is what you are asking yourselves. Well, you'll just have to find out! Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating. My internet wasn't working. Yeah, I know. There's always something wrong with my compter! It's really annoying! I have also noticed that none of you are voting at my POLL! Please vote otherwise I won't be able to put the part where they decide names for the babies. Only two people have voted and its a tie. So please vote at my POLL. This is the LONGEST chapter that I have written. So, don't forget to vote and to those of you who did vote please vote again I made some changes. Thanks. Read and Review.**


	24. Jared amd Lunch

**Chapter 22: Jared and Lunch**

Miley's POV

"OMG! What am I going to do?" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"My wedding is in a week!" I said.

"Come on Miley! You can do this, Plus, most people usually worry a lot on the DAY of the wedding." She said.

"I guess you're right." I said.

Ashley's POV

Ugh! I am still mad at Kevin and he's still mad at me!

_Flashback_

_I was watching E! News. It was getting boring so I was about to change the channel until something about Kevin caught my eye. He's cheating on ME with his EX! What the fuck?_

"_Hey Ashley." Kevin said coming in with a friend. "This is Danielle, my ex."_

"_Yeah, uh-huh. Sure she is! You were with her during the tour weren't you?" I asked._

"_No. I just saw her today." He said._

"_Jackass." I muttered._

"_I heard that!" he said._

"_Maybe I should go." Danielle said._

"_NO/YES!" Kev and I shouted at the same time._

"_We were already in the middle of a fight its okay. You can stay. I'll show you around." He said._

_Ding-Dong_

"_Um, hey! My car ju-" the man said. "Ashley?"_

"_Jared?" I said recognizing him. "OMG! What are you doing here?"_

"_My car broke down and plus I saw my wife's car parked here." He said._

"_Oh, well Danielle is upstairs with Kevin." I said coldly._

"_Oh, don't worry. I saw the news myself." He said._

"_But Kevin and I were already in a fight. So it became even worse." I explained._

"_Oh, well I'm sorry for whatever happened." He said as I led him upstairs to where Kevin and Danielle were._

"_Kevin, I'd like __**you**__ to meet __**my ex, Jared.**__" I said._

"_Hello." He said coldly._

"_Dani, what are you doing here?" Jared asked._

"_Oh, I saw Kevin today after two years so we decided to catch up." She said._

"_Oh, but what about the news?" he asked._

"_J, I swear to you, nothing happened. You know the paparazzi always make up this stuff." She said._

"_Oh, ok. Well, my car broke down so do you wanna go home now?" he asked._

"_Sure. Bye Kev and it was nice meeting you Ashley." She said and then left._

"_Why'd you bring her?" I asked._

"_I can invite whoever I want. Why'd you bring him?" he asked._

"_His car broke down and he saw Danielle's car parked here so he decided to see what was going on." I said._

"_Oh, well I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom." He said._

"_Fine." I said._

"_FINE!" he repeated._

"_FINE! UGH!" I said and slammed my bedroom door._

_End Flashback_

Stupid Kevin!

Taylor's POV

"Mi, are you busy? Do you wanna go grab some lunch?" I asked. I was getting bored.

"Sorry, I have to go pick up my dress." She said.

"Sel? Dem?" I asked.

"We have to go to a family lunch." They said.

"Both of you?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I'm sorta adopted by Dems parents. It's not official though. They didn't like the idea of me living alone." Sel said. "So, I'm invited, too."

"Em's probably busy with Mitchell, Ash and Kev are in a fight and Nick's probably gonna go with Miley. So that leaves Joe. Oh, god! I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this." I said to myself.

"Hello?" I heard Joe's voice through the phone.

"Hey, uh Joe. It's me." I said. We're friends now. I forgave him.

"Oh, uh, hey Tay." He said.

"Do you wanna get some lunch? I'm bored and everyone else is busy." I said.

"Uh, sure. I'll come pick you up in an hour." He said as I agreed.

1 hour later

"J-man? You wanna come with mommy to get some lunch with Uncle Joey?" I asked the 2-year old.

"UNCLE JOEY! YAY! Can I come? Please mommy?" he pleaded as I giggled.

"Of course you can." I said.

_Ding-Dong_

"Come on, we're leaving." I said as we went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey, Tay! Hey, there little man." Joe said.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind, but J's coming with us." I said.

"Oh, don't worry. It's okay." He said.

"Great, let's go." I said as I sat in his car.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Josh asked.

"Well, buddy where do you want to go for lunch?" Joe asked.

"MCDONALDS!" J exclaimed.

"Alrighty then. Next stop McDonald's!" Joe said as I giggled.

15 minutes later

"Uncle Joey, I want kids meal with the Barney toy." J said.

"Okey-dokey artichoke." Joe said as J laughed. "One kids meal and two Filet-O-Fish please." Joe said as I took out the money. "Nu-uh. You ain't paying. I am."

"Fine!" I groaned. "How'd you know what I wanted?"

"Well, you always order Filet-O-Fish every time we used to come here." Joe said as we sat down on a table.

"This is not Barney!" J complained. "I WANT BARNEY!"

"Josh, stop shouting! People are staring at us!" I hissed.

"NO! I WANT A BARNEY TOY!" he cried.

"JOSH! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE DON'T COMPLAIN!" I shouted.

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME!" he cried. "I WANT BARNEY!"

"JOSH YOU WILL NOT GET BARNEY OKAY! SIT DOWN QUIETLY AND EAT YOUR FOOD!" I ordered him but he started crying.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST MOMMY IN THE WORLD!" he shouted and quieted down as I stared at him in disbelief.

"I-I'm gonna head home. Do you m-mind watching Joshua for me?" I asked Joe as he nodded.

This has never happened before. Why? Am I really the worst Mom?

Joe's POV

"J, did you mean what you said to Mommy?" I asked him as Taylor left.

"Yes, I did." He replied.

"J, don't say that. She was just looking out for you. Okay? You really hurt her feelings. Now when I drop you home I want you to apologize to mommy okay?" I asked.

"I didn't mean it. I said it by accident. Does Mommy hate me?" he asked.

"Mommy doesn't hate you. She was just upset by what you said. It really hurt her." I said.

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

15 minutes later

"Come on J." I said taking him inside.

"Hey, Joe!" Miley greeted. "I heard what happened."

"Hey, Miles! I'm gonna go take him upstairs." I said as she nodded.

Taylor's POV

_Knock-Knock_

"Who is it?" I said as I rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"It's me." Joe said.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey, J has something to say." He said coming inside.

"Mommy? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I promise!" J said.

"I'm sorry, too baby boy. I didn't mean to shout at you." I said.

"I forgive you." He said hugging me.

"I forgive you, too." I said hugging him back.

"Well, isn't this cute scene?" Joe said.

"Joe?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Thanks." I said hugging him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For always being there. For Joshua and for me." I said.

"No problem." He replied hugging me back.

**Jaylor seems to be getting closer day by day. What'll happen next? Read and Review.**


	25. The Wedding Part 1

**Chapter 23:The Wedding Part 1**

Day of the Wedding

Miley's POV

OH MY GOD! TODAY IS MY WEDDING! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! Nick stayed at Joe's place last night.

"GIRLS! WAKE UP! TODAY IS THE DAY!" I shouted making all of them wake up.

"Oh, god! Miley, what was the shouting for?" Ash asked.

"For getting your lazy asses up! My wedding is in 4 hours! Do you know how little that time is? I have to take a shower, put on my make-up, wear my dress, get to the altar and say I do!" I exclaimed.

"Miles, chill!" Sel and Tay said.

"Breathe in and out." Em said.

"You're gonna do fine!" Ash said as I nodded.

"Yeah, they're right." V said.

"You're right. Now I need to get ready." I said.

2 hours later

Nick's POV

"Guys, get up." I said trying to get Joe, Kevin, Zac, Cody, David and Mitchell up. **(A.N. C and D came in a few days ago. They are 'grooms maids', or whatever they call it, as well as Z and M.)**

"5 more minutes." Joe said. Well, I guess this leaves me no choice.

5 minutes later

"AAH!" the guys screamed getting up. "COLD! COLD! COLD!"

"Why did you use the water bucket?" Kev asked.

"To get you lazy asses up! My wedding is in 2 hours." I said.

"Right! And I am the best man so I get to shower first." Joe said.

"Actually, I get to shower first since I'm the groom. You, Joe, and take a shower in the other bathroom while I take your bathroom and you guys sort it out. But no fighting!" I said taking a shower.

2 hours later

Miley's POV

I'm ready and at the altar in my dressing room and totally freaking out!

"STOP WORRYING!" Sel and Tay shouted.

"How'd you know that? I mean, not even Em can do that." I said.

"Well, we're psychic." They said.

_Knock-Knock_

"Nick if that's you AGAIN I will seriously beat the shitting crap inside of you!" Ash shouted.

"Well, I'M SORRY! I didn't think it was a crime to come and see my soon-to-be wife!" he shouted back.

"Well, before the wedding it's bad luck. So I suggest you to go AWAY!" she shouted back as he groaned and left.

_Knock-Knock_

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me bud!" Daddy shouted.

"Come in." I said as he came in with Mom and Denise.

"You look beautiful sweety!" Mom and Denise said hugging me.

"Thanks!" I said as I blushed.

"Bud? You ready?" Daddy asked.

"I'm nervous! Really nervous." I said.

"It's normal if you get nervous, sweety. It happens to everyone." Denise said.

"Ok." I said.

Nick's POV

"Stop being nervous!" Dad said. "It happens to everyone. Now go out there and do your thing!"

"FINE!" I said.

Miley's POV

I walked out as the music came on. I saw Nick smiling looking as handsome as ever. He was staring me down. As I reached him he whispered, "You look beautiful.", as I blushed.

**(A.N. I'm not really good at these things so I'm just gonna skip to the part where they say their 'I do's.')**

"Do you, Nicholas Jerry Gray, take Miley Ray Cyrus as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Nick said looking me straight in the eye.

"And do you, Miley Ray Cyrus, take Nicholas Jerry Gray to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do." I said smiling at Nick.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest continued, "You may now kiss the bride." At this Nick came closer and kissed me passionately as everyone clapped.

"I'm so glad we're married now." I whispered after we let go.

"Me too." He replied as we walked down the little steps.

"MILEY!" I heard a familiar scream.

"NICOLE!" I said hugging her. **(A.N. Nicole from PCD.)**

"Congratulations!" she said.

"Thanks! How are Jesse and the kids?" I asked.

"Oh, they are fine. But a great handful." She said as I giggled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. I better go meet everyone else. Thanks for coming!" I said hugging her once more.

Selena's POV

"Uh, hey." I heard a voice behind me say.

"Oh! Um, hi." I said.

"I-I'm David." David said.

"I'm S-Selena." I said blushing.

"Do you, uh want to dance?" he asked as I nodded.

Kevin's POV

"Hey, Dani!" I said to Danielle.

"Hey K2!" she greeted. "Congratulations! Your brother is finally married!"

"Thanks!" I said. "Hey, uh do you want to dance as friends?"

"Sure!" she said.

Ashley's POV

I saw Kevin dancing with Danielle. Why is he doing this? I love him for crying out loud! I saw Jared.

"Hey J!" I said.

"Hey Ash! Congrats for your bro-in-law!" he said.

"Thanks!" I said. "Dance with me?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

Joe's POV

"Uncle Joey?" I heard Josh ask.

"Hey kiddo!" I said. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I call you daddy?" he asked.

"But Josh, don't you already have a daddy?" I asked confused.

"No, mommy said that my daddy's the best person in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" he said sadly and emphasizing on the words whole wide world.

"What are you talking about? Isn't mommy your sister? And don't your real parents live at your house?" I asked. Okay, I am now officially confused. What's going on here?

"NO! They are my grandma and grandpa and Uncle Austin, silly!" he said laughing. And then I remembered what happened the other day at the park.

_Flashback_

_Tay, Josh and I were hanging out at the park. Josh was on the swings and I was pushing him._

"_Um excuse me? Can I take a picture of you three? My granddaughter is a big fan!" an old lady asked coming up to us._

"_Sure!" Tay said._

"_Well, young man pick up this child and out one arm around this young lady's waist and smile!" she said as I did what I was told. It felt good to put my arms around her. As soon as the picture was taken she said "You have a very cute son! I hope you enjoy the rest of your lives together."_

"_He's n-n-not Joe's son!" Tay exclaimed stuttering. "H-he's m-mine. I-I mean m-my b-brother."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. But he looks a lot like you." She said leaving. She was right. He does. But he's not my kid. He's Tay's brother._

_End Flashback_

Right then I just realized that the old lady from the park was right. Joshua Austin Cyrus, I mean Gray, is my kid and I had no idea!

**Oooh! He found out? Will he be mad at Taylor? No. Yes. Maybe. You never know! Read and Review.**


	26. The Wedding Part 2

**Chapter 24: The Wedding Part 2**

Joe's POV

"Hey Taylor!" I said sounding as enthusiastic as I could.

"Hey Joe!" she said smiling.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"I'd love to!" she said as we headed for the dance floor.

Nick's POV

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you, too." Mi said.

"It's a good thing nothing wrong has happened yet. I mean, with Joe not knowing about Josh, Kevin and Ashley in a fight and Frankie and Noah." I said.

"Yeah, it's like the perfect wedding! I couldn't ask for anything more!" she said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FRANKIE! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE! BUT INSTEAD YOU RUINED IT BEFORE YOU EVEN GOT IT!" I heard Noah scream.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOASED TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE GONNA GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE? WE AREN'T EVEN TOGETHER ANYWAYS! SO WHAT, I CAN'T SEE OTHER GIRLS JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT WITH YOU?" Frankie shouted.

"Ugh! Why? Why us?" Mi asked.

"I don't know." I sighed.

Kevin's POV (Before the Noah and Frankie incident)

While I was dancing with Dani I saw Ashley dancing with Jared. Why is she doing this? I love her for crying out loud! Dani and I started dancing near Ashley and Jared.

"Oh hey, we didn't see you guys dancing." Dani said to Ash and Jared.

"Do you want to switch partners?" Jared asked me. "I want to dance with my wife now."

"Sure." I said as Ash came in place of Dani and we started dancing.

"Why are you doing this Kevin?" Ashley asked me.

"Me? Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING! IT'S YOU THAT IS!" she shouted.

"NO! IT'S YOU! WE'RE IN A STUPID FIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU HADN'T LIED TO ME WE WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN IN THIS MESS!" I shouted.

"I DID NOT LIE TO YOU! I JUST DIDN'T TELL YOU! JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T TELL YOU DOESN'T MEAN THAT I LIED!" she shouted.

Joe's POV (Before Foah and Kashley's incident)

As we were dancing I said "So Joshua's a great kid."

"Yeah, but he's a real handful!" Tay said. "He's a lot like you were when you were little."

"So then I'm like his dad?" I asked confused.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I said he's a lot like you not your son. I mean he's my brother for crying out loud!"

"Oh, okay!" I said.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Drop the act Taylor!" I said. "The old lady at the park was right wasn't she?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Joshua is my kid. Isn't he? He told me that your parents are his grandparents and Austin is his Uncle. So that means you're his mom. But what about the dad?" I asked.

"How'd you find out?" she whispered as tears came out.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION TAYLOR! IS HE OR IS HE NOT MY KID?" I shouted.

"OKAY! FINE! YES! HE'S YOUR KID! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" she shouted. "NOW YOU PROBABLY WANT TO KNOW HOW! AT THE CLUB THAT YOU WENT TO TWO YEARS AGO! THAT'S WHERE IT HAPPENED! OKAY!" she shouted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I shouted.

"BECAUSE WE WEREN'T TOGETHER! I HATED YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME OVER TO MY EX'S PLACE AND SAY 'HEY, JOE! YOU WE HAD SEX AT THE CLUB TWO WEEKS AGO AND NOW I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID!'" she shouted.

Miley's POV

"WELL YOU STILL COULD'VE TOLD ME!/I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING!/ WELL, NEXT TIME WARN ME WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!/ NO I WILL NOT WARN YOU!/ I HAVE A KID WHO I NEVER EVEN KNEW ABOUT UNTIL NOW!/ WELL I'M SORRY! OKAY!" Kevin, Ashley, Frankie, Noah, Joe and Taylor shouted all at the same time.

"Aunt Miley? Why is everyone fighting? Why are mommy and Uncle Joey shouting at Eachother?" Joshua asked.

"Because they are being bad right now. When they are done they are going to get a time out." I said.

"Big people also get time outs?" he asked.

"In this case, yes they do munchkin." I said.

"Cool!" he said.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me while Nick had his arm around me. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE PERFECT WEDDING TODAY! BUT YOU GUYS HAD TO RUIN IT ALL! FRANKIE, IF YOU WANTED ANOTHER CHANCE YOU COULDV'E ASKED NOAH HOW MUCH MORE TIME SHE NEEDED! NOAH, HE'S RIGHT. YOU TWO AREN'T TOGETHER. THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY! HE CAN DATE WHOEVER HE WANTS! KEVIN, GIVE THE GIRL A BREAK! SO, SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU! IT'S BETTER THAN NOT LYING TO YOU! ASHLEY, HE'S YOUR HUSBAND! HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! BUT INSTEAD YOU WAIT FOT HIM TO COME BACK AND THEN LET HIM FIND OUT INSTEAD OF TELLING HIM YOURSELF! JOE, SHE HATED YOU FOR BREAKING UP WITH HER OVER A 17 SECOND PHONE CALL! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A GIRL? AFTER WHAT YOU DID, DID YOU REALLY EXPECT HER TO COME UP TO YOU AND TELL YOU THAT SHE'S PREGNANT WITH JOSHUA? TAYLOR, HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW THAT HE HAS A KID! HOW DO YOU THINK JOSHUA FEELS? HE HAS WISHED FOR HUS FATHER TO COME BACK EVERY YEAR ON HIS BIRTHDAY! AND NOW'S HIS CHANCE! BUT YOU WON'T LET HIM KNOW THAT JOE IS HIS FATHER! JOSH LOVES JOE TO DEATH! AND SOMETIMES I THINK HE LOVES JOE A LITTLE BIT MORE THAN YOU! AND WHEN YOU CAME BACK, HOW LONG DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KEEP THIS FROM EVERYONE? EVERYONE WAS GONNA FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER! BUT IT COULD'VE BEEN A LOT EASIER IF YOU DIDN'T LIE! TODAY EVERYONE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY! NOT MAD! BECAUSE OF YOU SIX, THIS HAS BEEN THE WORST WEDDING OF MY LIFE! AND I ONLY GET ONE!" I shouted crying as I ran out.

Nick's POV

Right before Miley ran out I shouted "YOU GUYS SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID? NOW IT'S GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO CALM HER DOWN!", and then I ran after Miley.

Selena's POV

I went over to Joe and Taylor and pulled them out with me pushing them into a room locking it shut saying "You guys need to work things out."

Demi's POV

I went over to Madison, Frankie and Noah and pulled them out with me pushing them into a room locking it shut saying "You guys need to work things out."

Vanessa's POV

I went over to Kevin and Ashley and pulled them out with me pushing them into a room locking it shut saying "You guys need to work things out." **(A.N. They are all in separate rooms.)**

Noah's POV

I felt bad. I ruined my sister's wedding.

"I'm sorry." Frankie and I said at the same time.

"It's okay." We said in unision and the laughed.

"I just thought that maybe you had given up on me and so I needed to find a way to move on. So I asked Madison out." He explained.

"You were right. You can date anyone you want. Like Miley said 'it's a free country'. I shouldn't have yelled." I said.

"But you were right, too. If I wanted a second chance I should've waited a little longer." He said.

"I'm sorry, too." Mad said. "I didn't mean it. But you were always so busy. So Frankie and I decided to just hang out and it just happened."

"It's okay." I said. "Friends?"

"Always." She said and we hugged.

"Frankie, I understand if you still want to go out with Mad but I'm ready to give you another chance." I said sadly.

"And I'm ready to take you out tomorrow night at 8 o' clock?" he asked as I giggled.

"Don't be late." I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said leaning in.

"Guys, as much as I love your relationship, I really don't want to see you make out. Just ask Demi to open the door and you guys can go and do whatever you want. Just don't be naughty." Mad said. "DEMI? YOU CAN LET US OUT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THESE TWO SWAP SPIT!"

"Finally! You guys made up!" Demi said unlocking the door.

Ashley's POV

"Why would you do that?" I whispered.

"I guess I was mad." He said. "I over-reacted and I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. Miley was right. I should've told you. You're my husband and I kept it a secret from you." I said. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

"Do you think that we're moving too fast?" I asked.

"I don't know. In some cases we are and in others we aren't." he said.

"We should apologize to Miley and move slower." I said. "She must be devastated."

"Can't you apologize to her? If I go she'll," he gulped, "kill me. She's an evil sister-in-law! Man, I never thought I would say that!"

"Come on, you have to." I giggled and kissed him. "And if you don't my lips will be off-limits to you for a week."

"Vanessa, quick let us out! We have to apologize to Miley!" he panicked as Vanessa unlocked the door.

Taylor's POV

"Joe?" I said but he just looked away. "Joe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why'd you lie and tell me that he was your brother?" he asked softly looking the other way.

"I don't know. I was afraid." I said.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"Of your reaction." I said.

"Well, my reaction would've been a lot better if you told me." He said.

"I know. But I panicked and lied. I'm really sorry. I was gonna tell you sooner but." this time I looked away.

"But what?" he asked.

"I was falling back in love with you and I knew that if I told you, you would hate me for eternity." I said.

"I could never hate you. I was also falling back in love with you." He said.

"Joe? Why'd you break up with me? And why on the phone rather than in person? It really hurt when you did that." I said.

"I never wanted to break up. I only did it because we were both so busy with the tours, the shows, the movies, the concerts. Everything. I never meant to hurt you either. I didn't do it in person because I knew I would break down in tears if I did so I thought it best over the phone." He said as he came closer to me. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I know you are. I'm sorry, too." I whispered as I felt his hot breath over my lips leaning in as I did the same. When our lips met sparks flew everywhere as his hands wrapped on my waist bringing me closer and my hands in his hair playing with it. After about five minutes we both let go for air.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I replied kissing him once more.

"Which is why I am taking you out tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 8 and we'll tell Josh tomorrow afternoon." He said as I giggled.

"Alright now let's get out of here." I said. "SELENA! YOU CAN OPEN THE DOOR NOW! WE WORKED THINGS OUT."

When there was no answer Joe said "SELENA?" he knocked on the door.

"SELENA?" we said again.

"Great. We're locked in." I said.

Selena's POV

While Taylor and Joe were working things out I saw David. "Hey David!"

"Hey Sel! Crazy day." He said.

"I know." I said.

"Do you want to go get ice-cream?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said forgetting about Taylor and Joe.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I got a review from someone named isawyorkiepoo and this is what she said:**

_Excuse me; this story needs to be removed. This is not a Hannah Montana story and includes real life people. You are violating the terms and conditions you agreed to. Jonas and RPF in general have taken over so many fandoms on this site its ridiculous. Please remove it, or it will be reported._

**So after I read this review I just told her that it's allowed because I didn't use anyone's real names except for the original Hannah Montana characters and that the Jonas brothers are allowed because they played guest stars on the show and the she replied back and wrote:**

_If this is the case, why isn't it simply GABRIELLA or ALEX or MITCHIE? All I'm saying, is we're trying to clear up some of the archives here where the JB attack has landed most. It takes 2 minutes to copy and paste a story to livejournal and then leave a post saying for your writers to track the story there._

Oh and if EVERY character is fake ("Vanessa" Montez and "Ashley" Evans) than this is technically ORIGINAL fiction. Still not appropriate for the site. Community (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) jonasrpf will allow any type of Jonas Real Person Fiction. No flames, no people telling you that you're breaking the rules and an easier posting system. So please, make it easier for the REAL HM, ACS, WWoP and CR fans to post their stories. I've been reading HM stories since there were less than 70 so it hurts to see this fandom overrun by Jonas. (Oh and they are NOT characters on the show. They had a CAMEO which means they played themselves. Completely different hon ;)

I'm trying to make things easier for EVERYONE. Don't think you're being singled out. We're trying to get ALL RPF off this site. At least we're providing Jonas writers with a place to post their stuff.

**I haven't replied yet but if you think she's right then let me know so that I can post it on .com/jonasrpf. Also tell me what I should reply to her on this second one.**

**Also, I have got the name for Emily's daughter but for Miley's it's a tie for Sierra Laticia Marquez Gray and Sierra Marquez Gray. So let me know which one you want for Miley. **

**So what do you think is gonna happen next? Jaylor is FINALLY together. It's not official yet though. I personally loved the end where Selena forgets to unlock Jaylor. That was funny! Everyone's problems are sorted out. Let's find out what happens next. Zanessa is the only one left to get together. For those of you who reviewed for the previous chapters, thanks! Hope you liked the chapter! Read and Review.**


	27. Apologies, Jinx and Delena

**Chapter 25: Apologies, Jinx and Delena**

Taylor's POV

"Look, you guys! I'm sorry! I forgot! I was with David!" Selena said.

Joe and I glared at her. "Because of you we had to climb out of a small window! And it was really small!" I said.

"Just let it go! We have to go apologize to Miley!" Ashley said.

"Ok! Fine! Come on!" Joe said.

30 minutes later

"Miley?" I said as I saw her laying her head on Nick's chest in the living room on the sofa with her make-up all smeared.

"What do you want now?" she said coldly.

"We want to apologize." Noah said.

"Please forgive us? We didn't mean it." Joe said.

"No." Miles said.

"I won't call you in the morning for cheese from now on." Joe offered. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that!" he said which brought a half smile on Smiles face.

Miley's POV

"You guys really hurt me. This was supposed to be my perfect wedding on the perfect day which happens to be Valentines Day!" I said.

"I COMPLETELY forgot it was Valentines Day!" everyone said.

"I did too! I was so nervous about the wedding!" Nick and I said in unision.

"Miles?" Noah asked. "Will you please forgive us?"

"I- Okay! You guys win! I know you didn't do it on pur- OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS GOT BACK TOGETHER!" I shouted scaring everyone by my sudden outburst.

"Who did?" Emily asked.

"JAYLOR! MY ALL TIME FAVORITE COUPLE BESIDES NICK AND ME!" I squealed as Jaylor blushed.

"How'd you know?" Joe asked.

"You guys are holding hands and even if you weren't, I would be able to tell because I just know this stuff. Like how Selena made out with David." I said as Sel gasped and blushed.

"Ok." Kevin said. "I'm not even gonna ask."

"So did you guys work things out or not?" I asked impatiently.

"We're on good terms." Kashley said.

"I'm with Frankie and Mads and I are still best friends." Noah said.

"We're back together!" Taylor said.

"YAY!" I exclaimed congratulating them.

"But, I still don't get how you knew I made out with David." Sel said confused.

"Your lip gloss is smeared and I know you would only do it with David since you're in love with him." I said smirking.

"I am NOT in love with him! I just really really really like him!" she said.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, hon." I said.

"So since we all forgot it was Valentines Day, Miles will you be my Valentine?" Nick asked me.

"Nick, I'm already yours. No need to ask! But, yes I will be." I said kissing him. While the others were also asking their other half the same.

"You guys are so lucky!" Sel said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You all have found your other half, the one you're meant to be with. And me? I'm just left in the dust." She said sadly.

"Sel, you have found your other half. It's David. I saw the way he looked at you. It's the same way Nick looked at me when we hadn't even met yet." I said. "Plus, you gave him the same look. It's called love at first sight. Sure, you guys aren't together yet, but you will be."

"Thanks, M." she said using the nickname she gave me.

"No problem, S." I replied as she hugged me.

"OMG! It's him!" she said as her cell rang.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick it up!" Demi said.

"Ok, breathe." She said as she picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hey!" she said as she went in the other room.

"Okay, so have you guys decided when you're gonna tell J?" I asked Tay.

"We are gonna-" Tay got cut off.

"We are gonna spend the day tomorrow and then the next day we are gonna spend it with J the whole day!" Joe said.

"We are?" Tay asked.

"We are." Joe smiled.

"Oh! You guys are too cute!" I said.

"Not as cute as you and Nick!" Tay said and then we got into a fight which couple was cuter.

"Girls." Nick and Joe muttered.

"I heard that!" Tay and I said.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" we said.

"Jinx! You owe me two sodas!" we said again.

"Jinx! No! I said it first! You? No! I did! Stop it! Stop what? Stop saying the same thing as me at he same time! What is wrong with you? Stop doing that! Ugh! You are so- ugh!" we said in unision as everyone looked at us weird and we crossed our arms and looked the other way.

"You guys are so weird!" Demi said.

"AHH!" Selena screamed coming back in. "HE ASKED ME OUT TONIGHT! OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?"

"Girls, this is urgent! Meeting in my room now!" I said as they agreed.

"Girls." All three Grays muttered.

"I heard that!" I said as I went upstairs.

"Okay! Selena, breathe!" Demi said. "I don't know what to do! She's freaking out! She hasn't been on a date in a looooooooooooooong time!"

"Don't worry! Everything will be all right!" I said. "So did he say what the dress code was?"

"He said to dress casual." She said. "He said something about swimming."

"Ooh! Selena and David sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a-" we all chorused until S cut us off.

"OK! ENOUGH! We are not even together yet!" she said.

"But you will be by the end of tonight!" V said.

Selena's POV

"Ok, what am I going to wear?" I asked.

"Well, how about you wear something? I don't know!" Em suggested.

"Hmm… can I borrow stuff from your stuff?" I asked everyone as they nodded.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Joe's POV

"So, how'd you guys get back together?" Nick asked.

"We just sorted our problems really." I answered.

"How'd you find out about J?" Kevin asked.

"Even you guys knew!?" I asked.

"They didn't tell us. We just found out." Nick said.

"Ok. Fine. I won't get mad." I said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Selena's POV

I am FINALLY ready. David should be here any minute.

_Ding-Ding_

"HE"S HERE!" I exclaimed as I went to open the door.

"Hey, Lena!" He said.

"Lena?" I asked.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"No! I love it! It's just that no one has ever called me that before. It's always S, Selena or Sel. But I like it. It's different." I said.

"Oh, ok!" he said relieved. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." I said as we got into his car.

"So where are we going? You said something about swimming. Are we going to the beach?" I asked.

"Nope. Not telling." He said.

"Aw! Pwease?" I said in a baby voice.

"No. And your cute when you do that." He said. OMG! He thinks I'm cute!

"Thanks." I blushed.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said.

"Well, it depends. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know. How about your family?" he asked as I flinched at the topic.

"I-I h-" I stuttered.

"Is this a sore topic? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said.

"I'll tell you later. It's a really sore topic. If I talk about it now. I'll just break down in tears." I explained.

"I understand." He said. "So, tell me about your friends."

"My friends are crazy! Ok, well I met Miley six years ago when were sixteen. We had a great friendship until I messed it up when we were eighteen. But we're friends again. We re-united on Demi's and the GBros tour. Miley is really stubborn but a great person to talk to and a great listener. All my friends are. Demi, Miley and I were the three musketeers. We were inseparable. Even if Demi pretends that she met Miley just a few times and became really good friends on tour, she lied. No one knew they kept in contact. Miley had to pretend she hated Demi because she was friends with me. But M just hated me. Miley found Emily and Mandy. People thought that those two were replacing D and me. It hurts sometimes of what I did. But anyways, that's in the past now. I just recently met Ashley, Emily and Vanessa after tour. They are really cool. V is M's twin." I said.

"So, do you mind if I ask what you did and why?" he asked.

"It's sort of related to the family thing so I'll tell you later." I said. "So what about you? Tell me about your friends."

"Ok, well there's Nick. I met him at a Disney party. We became friends. I also know Cody. We've been friends since birth. We're pretty tight. But I am not a chick so I won't tell you all the details like you girls do." He said.

"HEY!" I said as I smacked him playfully.

"Well, we're here." He said as we came to a lawn?

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is my uncle's hotel. I brought you here from the secret way." He said.

"Oh." I said. Then he snapped his fingers and a small little buffet thingy lighted up. "Ok. Now I'm really confused. But WOW!"

"Yeah, I asked some people to move this buffet stand out here." He said. "I hope you like it."

"I LOVE it!" I said.

"So what's on the menu?" I asked.

"Well, we have everything." He said.

"Everything?" I asked as he nodded. "Ok, I'm in the mood for Sushi and Chinese with seafood." I said as he showed me all three.

"I told you." He said.

"WOW! This is AMAZING!" I said as I put some food in my plate and he did the same.

"I thought you would like it." He said.

"Like it?" I asked as he looked hurt. "I LOVE it!" As a smile crept on his face.

"Ok, I am starving!" I said as I was about to eat but he stopped me. I looked confused. He snapped his fingers again and this time a blanket with cushions lighted up with a projector to watch a movie.

"How many more times are you going to make me say WOW?" I joked.

"As long as the surprises are over." He replied as we sat down.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked as the movie started and it read The Notebook. "Why would you want to watch this? You're a guy and how did you know this was my favorite movie?"

"Well, you're a girl, so I chose this. I have my sources." He said as we started eating our food and watched the movie.

3 hours later

I was crying by now. "It's just so sad!" I cried.

"Sh! It's okay." David comforted me.

"Okay! So, what's next?" I asked.

He snapped his fingers once again and a swimming pool lighted up this time. "Swimming, anyone?"

"Come on!" I said as I took off my clothes. I was wearing my bikini underneath. He just took off his shirt and pants. I guess he was wearing shorts underneath. OMG! HIS BODY IS SO HOT! MAMMA MIA! Once he was done I caught him staring at me. "Stop staring, perv!" I said as he blushed.

"Are you sure you don't want some of this?" he said pointing at his body.

"No, I'm good." I said. "Now let's get in the pool!" I jumped in.

"So, are you afraid of the deep end?" he asked as he jumped in.

"No. Are you?" I asked as he nodded his head no. "Well, how about we have a race?"

"I'll beat you." He said.

"Let's make it interesting." I said.

"Do I smell a bet?" He said.

"Yes, you do." I said.

"Ok, if I win I get to be your boyfriend." He said. OMG!

"But if I win, you have to come shopping with me and all my friends and carry our bags." I smirked as his eyes widened.

"Only me?" he asked.

"Only you. Carrying **seven** girls' shopping bags." I smirked as his eyes widened even more than before.

"Deal." He said.

"Alright. Ready, set, go!" I said as I swam all the way to the deep end and back. "I WIN!" I screamed. He was so close he almost one, but I beat him to it. "You have to carry our bags!"

"I let you win. But fine. A deal's a deal." He said.

"Sure, you let me win." I rolled my eyes. "You boys can never admit that you lost to a girl. I mean so what!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!" As we argued we got closer and closer until I felt his hot breath on me.

"Can to. I just lost to a girl." He whispered.

"Kiss me." I said as I closed my eyes. His soft, tender lips touched mine. It was a sweet kiss and sparks flew everywhere. I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't want it to stop. But eventually after a few minute we came out for air. "Wow."

"Yeah." He said. "Selena, I've liked you since you became famous. I just never met you until today. I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend and my Valentine?"

Right then, I knew Miley was right and it took just one word to change my life. "Yes."

**So what did you think? This chapter took me 3 hours to write! So please review for all my hard work on this chapter. Also Miley's daughter's names have a tie so please vote. I deleted the Emily choices because her daughter's name has been decided. It will be Alyssia. Now I just need it for Miley. So Delena are together now and Selena finally found her other half. Read and Review.**


	28. The Date and Baby sitting

**Chapter 26: The Date and Babysitting**

Taylor's POV

"So, tell us how your date went!" I asked Selena the next morning.

"It was unbelievable! It was so romantic!" She started.

30 minutes later

"THAT is SO romantic!" All of us girls said as she finished telling her story.

"Yeah, I know!" Sel said dreamily.

"Well, I gotta get ready! Joe is picking me up in an hour. Do you mind babysitting?" I asked them.

"Of course not! You guys just got back together! Go, have fun!" Miles said.

"Ok. Thanks!" I said as I went upstairs to get ready.

1 hour later

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

"You look great!" Demi said.

_Ding-Dong_

"He's here. Make sure you give J all his vitamins." I said.

"Hey, people and my beautiful girlfriend!" Joe said entering making me blush.

"We just got back together and you're already making me blush!" I said kissing him.

"Well, you got hit by the Joe Jonas charm." He replied.

"You are so self-centered!" I said giggling. "Are you sure you can baby sit?"

"Tay, he'll be fine! Now go!" Miles ordered me.

"OKAY! It's like you want me to leave!" I said.

"Yep! I want you to have the time of your life with Joe today!" she stated proudly.

"Sheesh! I'm going!" I said heading out with Joe.

"After you Mi Lady." Joe faked a British accent opening the car door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I replied with the same British accent. "So where are we going Joey?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" he said.

"Awe! But I hate surprises!" I whined.

"Exactly!" he said driving away.

"You're no fun!" I said.

"I'm offended!" he faked hurt.

"Sure you are!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine! I'm not!" he said.

"HA! I knew it!" I said.

"Yup! You caught me." He replied.

"Do you think Josh will be alright?" I asked worried.

"Tay, he'll be fine!" he said assuring me.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Miley's POV

"Nicky!" I whined. "Do something!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he asked annoyed. Joshua was running around screaming asking for his mom.

"I WANT MOMMY!" he cried.

"J, please just calm down. Mommy is with Joe right now." I said.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT MOMMY _AND _UNCLE JOE!" he yelled again.

"If you stop crying, I will give you candy." Nick said.

"Candy? Gimme!" he said.

"Bribe? That's what you thought of?" I asked.

"Well, I figured since he's Joe's son, he would have Joe's qualities. Besides, this is what we did when Joe was little." He said as I giggled.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Taylor's POV

"Oh my God! Joe, you didn't!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe it's still here after so many years!"

"Well, it is!" he said. He brought me to the tree house we built together with Nick and Miley before they even started dating!"

"Thanks, Joey! I love it!" I said hugging him.

"Well, shall we?" he gestured for us to go inside.

"We shall." I replied as we went in. It was still the same.

"Remember this?" he asked picking up a dusty photo frame. It had a picture of Joe and me on it.

"Yeah! That was when we were painting the tree house and I threw paint on you and you started to chase me." I said giggling.

"Well, you know I never got my revenge." He said devilishly.

"Joe, are you ok?" I said knowing he was up to something.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine." He said smirking.

"What are you up to?" I asked backing up to the wall.

"Me? I'm up to this!" he exclaimed as he started to tickle me.

"P-p-please! S-stop!" I laughed.

"Not unless you say Joe Gray is the hottest of all three Grays' and the sexiest!" he said.

"N-never!" I laughed.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to tickle you more!" he said.

"OK!" I exclaimed. "Joe Gray is the hottest of all three Grays' and the sexiest!" I said as he let go of my grasp and I ran out of the tree house to the car saying "BUT Frankie is my favorite!"

"You will pay!" he said chasing me.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" he said taking out a picnic basket from the car as we headed back to the tree house.

"You're always starving, Joey!" I giggled.

"True. But today I have a reason to starve!" he said smiling.

"And what would that reason be, Mr. Gray?" I asked.

"Well, today I get to starve with you, Mrs. Gray!" he said but then realized what he just did. "I'm sorry Tay! It just slipped out!"

"Joey! It's okay! Besides, I would love to become Mrs. Gray one day." I said dreamily.

"Well, then, your wish is my command. Now, who's hungry?" he asked.

"I am! So, what's on the menu?" I asked.

"Your favorite! Chinese, as always!" he said taking out the food.

"YAY!" I exclaimed.

5 minutes later

After we finished eating lunch I texted Miles to make sure J has his nap time.

"Remember, this was the place where we planned our future. And so did Miles and Nick. We used to call this place the 'J & N tree house'. Jaylor and Niley." Joey said.

"This was where we decided the names of our children that we would have in the future." I recalled.

_Flashback_

"_JOEY!" I screamed in his ear trying to get him out of his trance._

"_AHH!" he screamed. "What happened?"_

"_I have no idea! You were frozen!" I said._

"_That's because I was thinking of our future." He said gesturing to me to sit on his lap._

"_And what is in our future?" I asked._

"_Well, when we get married and if our first child will be a boy his name will be Joe Jr. and if it's a girl it will be Taylor Jr." he said smiling. "But if you don't like those then Joshua and Josephine."_

"_How come they have to have names similar to yours?" I asked._

"_Because they will have all the features of me!" he said._

"_You are so self-centered!" I said._

"_That's why you love me!" he said._

"_Yup!" I said kissing him. "Joey, do you see us together in the future?"_

"_Yeah, I do." He said. "I promise I will marry you some day."_

"_I can't wait!" I said smiling._

_End Flashback_

"So, you listened to my advice and named him Joshua." Joey said grinning.

"Yes, but don't think our next one, if that happens, will be named Josephine or any other name that has to do with Joe." I said.

"But how come his middle name gets to be Austin?" he asked.

"Because Austin is my brother and he kept annoying me until I named J Austin. So we made a deal that J's middle name could be Austin." I answered.

"Oh. Well, it's still not fair!" he said as I laughed. "So, are you ready for the next stop?"

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"You'll see." He replied.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

"Miley!" Nick said. "How are we supposed to get him to sleep?"

"I don't know! Besides, it's Selena and Demi's turn. We are going to relax." Miley said kissing Nick.

"Could we relax in bed?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll be waiting upstairs!" she sang as he muttered a 'YES!' under his breath.

"PLEASE, do not make noises!" Selena shouted.

"So, Josh, how about you go to sleep now?" Demi asked the two-year old.

"Nope. We are going to watch BARNEY!" he said.

"NO! We've been watching Barney the whole day! And, the same episode over and over again!" Selena exclaimed.

"Well, to bad! You have to watch it again!" J said.

1 hour later

"At least he fell asleep." Demi whispered.

"Yeah." Selena said. "How long are they gonna be in bed moaning?"

"It's so annoying!" Demi replied.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Joe's POV

"Oh my god! Joe, this is amazing!" Tay said. I brought her to the zoo. We were gonna swim with the dolphins.

"Well, do you want to swim with them?" I asked as she was petting one of the dolphins.

"We can do that?" she asked as I nodded. "Come on then! What are we waiting for?"

10 minutes later

"Come on." Taylor said as she jumped in the water.

"I'm coming." I said jumping in also.

"Ok." She said. "Let's go." With that we started swimming with the dolphins.

1 hour later

"I'm so tired!" Tay said.

"Come on, it's almost time for dinner." I said. "One more place left."

"Ok, so first the tree house in the morning, then the zoo in the afternoon and now another place for the evening?" she asked confused.

"Yep!" I said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Selena's POV

"Hey David! I miss you, too. Well, why don't you come over? Don't forget, the shopping spree is tomorrow!" I said into the phone. "Ok, see you in 15. Bye."

"David's coming over?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey people!" Josh said waking up.

"I swear, that boy is exactly like Joe." Demi said.

"We know." Everyone, including me, said.

**HMHSHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Joe's POV

"Joe, this is amazing!" Tay said. I brought her to a 5 star restaurant and we were sitting out in the moon light. "The stars are so beautiful!"

"Yeah, you are." I said making her blush.

"Stop that!" she said.

"Stop what?" I asked already knowing what she was talking about.

"Stop making me blush!" she exclaimed.

"But, you look beautiful." I smirked making her blush again.

"You're doing it again!" she said.

"Well, I can't help it." I grinned.

"UGH!" she said.

Half an hour later

After we finished eating we decided to take a walk on the beach. "Tay?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too Joey." She said as we kissed.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Please keep voting at my poll. Hope you liked it. Read and review.**


	29. Niley Trouble again

**Chapter 27: Niley Trouble Again**

Joe's POV

"What happened here?" I asked as Tay and I entered the house.

"I'll tell you what happened. Joshua happened!" Nick said.

"Joshua did this?" Tay asked looking at all the mess and everyone's hair and clothes.

"Yes. He decided to do a remake of Joe pouring every drinkable on all eight of us like Joe, when he was sixteen and Tay was on tour!" Miley said.

"Well, you gotta admit, that was funny!" I said laughing.

"But, I don't know what happened so THIS," Tay said gesturing to their soaking hair and dirty clothes, "is FUNNY!" Then she started to laugh.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY, TAYLOR!" Miley yelled. "YOU DO NOT WANT TO MESS WITH A PREGNANT WOMAN!"

"T-Taylor?" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I-I t-think y-you s-sh-should l-listen t-to h-er." I said getting scared of Miley as she glared at me with the eye.

"Fine. Ok, I'm sorry J did this to you Miley-" she got cut off.

"Not just Miley, all of us." David corrected.

"Ok, I'll knock some sense into him." She finished.

"JOSHUA AUSTIN GRAY!" she yelled.

Taylor's POV

"MOMMY!" J yelled running to me and hugging me.

"Hey, J!" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Why did you throw all the drinks on your uncles and aunts?"

"Because it was funny!" he said giggling.

"But, it's not nice." I said. "Now, they are not happy. They are very mad. Would you like it if they threw the drinks on you?"

"No." he said.

"Right. So what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Watch Barney until my eyes fall out?" he asked hopefully as I giggled.

"No, silly boy. You have to say sorry." I said.

"Ok." He said. "Uncle Nick, Aunt Miley, Uncle Kevin, Aunt Ashley, Uncle David, Aunt Selena, Uncle Cody and Aunt Demi I'm very sorry and I promise not to do it again. Please, forgive me." **(A.N. Cody came with David because Demi also invited him.)**

"Of course we forgive you, munchkin." Miles said. "But if you do it again no more Barney."

"NO! I SUPER SECRET SWEAR I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" he yelled.

"Ok, we forgive you." Nick said and then all of them hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, I'm gonna go shower." Miles said.

"I'm gonna come with you." Nick said grinning. EW!

1 hour later

Joshua is asleep and now everyone has taken a shower and everything. "So what do you- Hey, where's V and Em?" I asked.

"I don't know. V said she was busy or something." Ash said.

"And Em went on a holiday trip with Mitch she'll be back in a few days." Miles said.

"Oh. So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Nu-uh! You are not going to get out of this!You still have to tell us about you're date!" Sel said.

"Ugh! Fine." I said.

30 minutes later

"And that's what happened." I finished.

"I can't believe that tree is still there!" Miles said.

"I can't believe it either!" Nick said. "I forgot all about that tree!"

Miley's POV

"You forgot about it?" I asked slowly.

"Psh… me no! I was just messing." Nick said. I knew he was lying.

"How could you forget about it? We got together I that tree, we had our first kiss in that tree, we had our first date in that tree and we even had sex for the first time in that tree! How could you forget about it?" I asked getting mad.

"Well, Mi it was along time ago. Way before we even started dating." He explained.

"I know, but still. That tree holds so many memories of us. I'm not mad. But I'm hurt." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry." he said.

"You are forgiven." I said kissing him.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Demi asked.

"Oh, let's just play truth or dare." Sel said. Everyone replied with a 'yes' or 'fine with me'.

"So, who's first?" I asked.

"Ooh! Me!" Ash said.

"Fine!" I said.

"Ok, so Demi, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Umm, truth?" she asked more than stated.

"Is it true that you made out with Cody at your house for about one hour and didn't even try to do it?" Ash smirked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Demi blushed.

"Vanessa and I snuck in your house. And it made me sick." She answered with a disgusted face.

"Okay, I'm not even gonna ask." She said. "Ok, so Selena, truth or dare?"

"I have a feeling this isn't gonna be a good one. But, I choose truth." Sel said.

"Is it true you've had a crush on David for two years when you hadn't even met him?" she smirked.

"Yes." She blushed.

"Ok, Nick." Sel said.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to eat five chili's." she smirked.

"Alright." Nick said getting five chili's from the kitchen with a bunch of bananas and five glasses of water. He ate each one slowly and then screamed. Ate all the bananas and drank about ten glasses of water and then ran to the bathroom while we all laughed. When he came back he said "That was so cruel Selena!"

"Sorry!" she grinned.

"Ok, Selena." He said.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to kiss Kevin on the lips." He smirked.

"WHAT?" Kevin, Ash, Sel and David shrieked.

"Revenge!" Nicky said.

"I like the way you think, Nicholas." Sel, Tay, Demi and I said.

"Why, thank you, ladies." He said. "So, any minute now. Oh, and for at least 20 seconds."

"WHAT?" they shrieked again.

"You don't want me to make it 5 minutes, do you?" he asked as they all shook their heads no. "Well, then, 20 seconds it is."

"Ok. Kevin, let's just get this over with." Selena said.

"Fine." He groaned. Selena moved forward and pressed her lips against his.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," we all started counting, "11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20!"

"OMG! No offense Kevin, but I really didn't like that kiss." Sel said.

"None taken. Neither did I." he said.

"Ok, so I choose Cody." Selena said.

"Truth." He said.

"What did you think of me when Demi introduced us?" she asked.

"I thought you were cool and talented. But now you are just evil." He said as everyone laughed. "Like Joe and Miley."

"HEY!" Joe and I said as everyone else laughed. "Humph!"

"So, Ashley." He said.

"Dare!" she said.

"Okay. I dare you to go outside in your undergarments screaming like a maniac while the sprinklers are on." He smirked.

"But, what if the paparazzi is outside?" she asked.

"No buts." He said.

"Fine, I will." She said taking off her clothes.

"You're not bothered changing in front of us?" Joe asked.

"Come on guys! You've seen me in a bikini." She replied. Then she went outside while we turned the sprinklers on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! I'M DATING KEVIN JONAS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SCREAMING LIKE A MANIAC IN THE LAWN WHILE THE SPRINKLERS ARE ON IN MY UNDERGARMENTS! THIS IS WICKED COOL!"

"OMG! That was hilarious!" I laughed.

"OKAY! MY TURN!" Ashley screamed.

"Ow! Why'd you scream?" Nick asked.

"Because I felt like it." She said. "Okay, I'm getting tired why don't you guys play and I'll watch?"

"But who's gonna take your turn?" Taylor asked.

"I WILL!" Joe said.

"Ok." Ash agreed.

"So, I choose Taylor!" Joe said.

"Well, in your case, I choose truth." Tay said.

"What do you mean in my case?" he asked.

"Your dares are dangerous." She laughed.

"Oh. Okay. So, if I asked you to move in with me by tomorrow night, would you?" he asked.

"YES!" she screamed and kissed him.

"I KNEW IT!" he screamed.

"Ok. Now it's my turn. So, I choose Nick." She said.

"Truth." He said.

"Okay. So, Nick, don't take this the wrong way but, how many times have you cheated on Miley in the past?" she asked as both our mouths fell open.

Nick's POV

Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to do now? If I say the truth Miley will never talk to me again!

"Umm, a c-couple of times." I said.

"A couple? So that means you've cheated on me more than once?" Mi asked.

"Yeah." I looked down. "But not on purpose."

"Well, why don't you start explaining?" Mi suggested.

"Well, the first time was when I thought you were cheating on me. You know, when I saw you with that guy at star bucks." I explained.

"You mean my cousin?" she asked.

"Yeah. I got mad so I just picked some random girl and kissed her. But when I realized he was your cousin I didn't tell you because I felt guilty." I said. "The second was at a party I got drunk. But we just made out. I promise that nothing more than that happened. The third was at your brother's wedding and the fourth at your sister's wedding. Well, I didn't exactly cheat but some random girl just came onto me and kissed me. But I didn't kiss back. The fifth was with Selena."

"I trusted you." Mi started. "I gave you everything! I gave you my body, heart, mind and soul. This is what I get in return?" By now she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"But Nick, you also lied to me!" she said.

"I know and I didn't mean to." I replied.

"I need to get out of here." She said.

"No, please don't go." I pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."

"And you're not. I just need some alone time. I'll be staying at Joe's place." She said and then went upstairs and packed her stuff.

"Why, my house?" Joe asked.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I shouldn't have asked that question." Tay said.

"It's okay. She was gonna have to find out, anyways." I said.

"Well, I guess I should go with Miley. She needs me. Joe I'm moving in tonight." She said going upstairs packing her stuff.

15 minutes later

"I'm ready." Mi said quietly. I saw tear stains on her face. Why am I such a heartbreaker? I'm a fucking jerk!

"I'm ready, too." Tay said.

"We'll stay here." The guys said.

"Well, we'll just stay at Ash's place for now." The girls said.

"Well, I'll go get J." Joe said.

Miley's POV

When we got to Joe's place I broke down. "Why d-d-does he do this to me?" I sobbed out.

"You know he doesn't mean it." Joey said as I sobbed into his chest.

"But still, does he like to cause me pain?" I sobbed again.

"Of course, he doesn't! He loves you to death! He'd sacrifice his love for you even if you don't ask him to!" Tay said soothing me.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Nick's POV

"Dude, how many more times are you gonna break her heart?" Kevin yelled at me.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it! You were there when all those times happened! Why don't you tell her?" I shouted back.

"DUDES!" David yelled. "JUST SHUT UP! I just found out that my girlfriend has had sex with Nick! How do you think I feel? Besides, Nick and Miley are both in pain, and what are you doing? Instead of comforting him you're yelling at him!"

"Guys, he's right!" Cody said.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kevin apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. But, I don't need any comforting. You know what I always do when I'm in pain." I said going upstairs.

No one's POV

"What does he do?" Cody asked.

"Writes sad songs." Kevin said.

"Oh." David said. "So who's up for video games?"

**So Niley, once again, got into another heart breaking situation. What's going to happen next? Hope you liked it! Read and review.**


	30. Daddy, the Truth and B?

**Chapter 28: Daddy, the Truth and B?**

Miley's POV

It's been a couple of days since I saw Nick last. I miss him. But, I'm just not ready to go back. "Hey, J!" I said as he came downstairs.

"Good morning, aunt Miley." He said sleepily.

"So, Tay, did you tell him?" I asked.

"No, not yet." She said.

"So, when are you?" I asked.

"Well, Joe and I were thinking later we could go to the park and then ice-cream. But, will you be okay? I mean, I don't want to leave you here alone when you're in pain." She said.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I can't just keep you guys in here just because of me. You guys deserve to go and besides, you have to tell J." I said.

"If you're sure." She said.

"I am absolutely sure." I said.

"Okay." She agreed.

Taylor's POV

Afternoon

"Come on, J! We're leaving!" I yelled.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back.

"How do you think he's gonna react?" Joe asked.

"I think, he'll be happy to know that you're his dad. Sometimes I think he loves you more than me!" I exclaimed.

"Well, that's because he likes me better!" he said.

"I'm ready!" Joshua said coming out.

"Are you sure you'll be fine, Miles?" Joe asked.

"I'm sure." She replied. "Now, you guys go have fun!"

After that, we sat in the car and went to the park. "I want to go play!" J said.

"Go ahead then." Joe said.

"Can I go on the swings?" he asked.

"Sure." Joe said as he put him on the swing and began to push him.

"You are just too good to be true." I said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Nick's POV

"I'm a heartbreaker, I'm a heartbreaker." I sang.

"Sounds good." Kevin said scaring me.

"But, it's not the right tune." I said.

"Yeah. So when are you planning to sing it?" he asked, looking at the lyrics.

"It's not done yet. I was thinking at the concert we have next week." I replied.

"It's good, bro." he said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Did you go see her?" he asked.

"No. If I go to see her, what if she just slams the door in my face?" I asked.

"She won't because she loves you." he said.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see her." I said getting up. "And Kevin, don't even think about it!" I shouted half way down the stairs.

"I wasn't thinking about throwing a party at your house!" he shouted back.

"Yeah, right! If you do, you're cleaning up." I shouted and bolted though the door.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Joe's POV

After the park, we headed for some ice-cream. "One strawberry cone with sprinkles, one chocolate and one vanilla cone." I ordered taking out ten dollars.

"Here you go sir." The guy said.

"Thanks." I said. "Here you go."

We sat down at a table and ate our ice-cream. We waited for J to finish his and when he did he asked "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Joshua, sweetie, you know how you always ask who your daddy is?" Taylor started as he nodded.

"Well, J, I am your daddy." I said as his eyes widened.

"My real daddy?" he asked.

"Yes, you're real daddy." I said as he smiled wide and came towards me and hugged me.

"I love you daddy!" he said.

"I love you, too J!" I said softly.

"So, J, what would you say if we told you that your daddy and me are together?" Tay asked.

"Really? We can be a family now?" he asked.

"Yes, we can be a family now." I said.

"Yay!" he said. "I love you mommy and daddy."

"We love you too." Tay and I said in unision as we got up and headed home.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Miley's POV

_Ding-Dong_

I went to open the door and it was Nicky. "Uh, hey Miley." He said.

"Um, hey. Joe's not home right now." I said.

"I, uh, didn't come to see Joe. I came to see you." He said. "Can I come in?" I nodded and let him come in.

"What are you doing here Nick?" I asked softly.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I love you and I broke your heart again in like 30 seconds. Please come back home. I don't wanna lose you." He said taking my hands in his.

"Nick, I know that you're sorry. I love you, too. But, I need some time to myself. You're not gonna lose me. It's not like I want to divorce you." I said as we stood up and I walked him to the door. "I will come back when I'm ready and everything will be back to normal. I promise you. I love you, Nicky." I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, too Mi." he said softly as tears came pouring down from both our cheeks and I closed the door, went o my room and cried.

Joe's POV

When we got home we saw Nick making his way to his car. I got out to see what happened. "Nick, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, I gotta go." He said as he drove away. I knew it was nothing. He had tears in his eyes. I went inside and into Miles room to see her crying.

"Miles, I saw Nick. What happened?" I asked as she cried softly into my chest.

"I love him! I don't know what to do anymore, Joey!" she cried.

"What does your heart say Miles?" I asked.

"My heart's telling me to go home and forget about it. But my mind's telling me to stay here for some time until I sort everything out." She replied.

"Listen to your heart." I said.

"But he hurt me!" she cried again.

"You can do whatever you want, Miles. You either listen to your heart or your mind. It's your pick." I said.

"Ok." She said. "I think I should stay here for some more days."

"Sure." I said. "Now, where's that smiled that we love so much, Smiley?" She smiled.

"Joe, thanks." She said. "And who knew you could be so deep?" she joked.

"Very funny!" I said.

_Ding-Dong_

I opened the door to see Emily and Vanessa. "I heard everything! Is she alright?" they asked.

"No, hi?" I said.

"No. Now where is she?" Em said as I pointed to the room.

Miley's POV

"EM! V! I MISSED YOU GUYS!" I squealed.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Everyone told us." V said. "I'm so sorry about what happened!"

"Yeah, me too!" Em said.

"It's okay." I said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Selena's POV

"Hey, David." I said as he came by.

"Hey." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just found out a few days ago that my girlfriend slept with one of my closest friends. I want an explanation." He demanded.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll tell you?" I asked as he sat down. "When I was born, my mom died. My dad has hated me since. He says that I'm the reason my mom died. When I was two years old, my dad started drinking alcohol and he did drugs. When I turned five years old he started to abuse me. I was raped when I was ten years old by my dad's friend who he met at a bar. I got raped occasionally. I told my teacher. She was so nice and everything. She called the police and told them. My father went to jail and my teacher took me in. But, my dad escaped from jail three years later. He came after me. He tried to kill me, but instead he killed my teacher and took me back in with him. Then the same things happened before he went to jail. But this time, it was even worse." I was crying hysterically by now. "I still have scars of when he beat me. One time he hit me with some sort of blade and I had to go to the hospital. I almost died. But, luckily the doctors were able to save me. My dad realized what he did and promised never to do it again. But, after I got better, he broke his promise and kept doing it for three years. Finally, when I turned sixteen, I ran away from home. I stole my dad's credit card and packed my stuff. I met Miley and Demi then. I never told them what happened until we went on tour with them during the game of truth or dare. We became best friends and we were inseparable. Miley introduced me to Nick a year later. Miley got me into this fame. I was always jealous of Miley. She is pretty, modest and everything. I wanted what she had. I wanted the fame, glam, press and most importantly the love. I saw the love that Nick and Miley had. I also thought that if I became famous than my dad would be proud of me. But he still wasn't when I went to see him. So, I officially left him. Anyways, back to Miley and Nick. They were in a fight. Nick promised Miley that he wouldn't go on another tour for six months or something so that he could be with her. But, he broke his promise. One day they got into the biggest fight and Miley stormed out. I went to see them to see how they were doing. But as soon as Nick opened the door he kissed me. I thought that maybe he liked me so I kissed him back and we ended up having sex. But then Miley came home and shouted at Nick and he said that he thought I was her. I was heartbroken. I thought that he actually liked me. Miley hated me for having sex with her boyfriend and we didn't talk ever since. So I stayed with Demi, I lied to them and said that my parents died in a car crash. I already told you the Demi part on our first date. Four years later, Demi got a tour with the Gray Brothers and I wanted to go with her. So I came and turns out Miley was there also and we didn't talk until truth or dare. And you know the rest." I sobbed. "All I ever wanted was to be loved."

"Lena, baby, don't cry." He said as I sobbed in his chest. "You are loved by thousands of people. Your fans, your friends and even your father love you. Heck Lena, I love you."

My eyes widened as he said that. "Y-you love m-me?" I asked.

"Yeah, ever since I met you. It was love at first sight." He said.

"I-I love y-you, too." I said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I'm really sorry about your father." He said.

"It's okay." I said.

"HEY! YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING ON MY COUCH!" Ash shouted.

"ASHLEY!" David and I said.

"Don't worry. I'm looking for my own house and then we can do whatever we want." I said.

"Well, why don't you just move in with me? I have an extra room. Cody already invited Demi to move in his house, too." He suggested.

"As long as I have my own room." I agreed.

"What? Don't you want some of this?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Not yet." I said. "Oh, and our bet thing. Yeah, the shopping spree has been postponed because of the Niley thing."

"Aw, man!" he groaned.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Nick's POV

"Hey, Nickster!" Joe said barging into my house.

"Hey, Joester." I said sarcastically.

"So what's this?" he pointed to the piece of paper.

"My new song." I said.

"Can I have a copy of it?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Joe?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He said.

"You have no idea why you're here?" I asked confused as he nodded. "Then why did you come here if you don't know why you're here?"

"I already told you! I don't know!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever." I said.

"Oh, wait! I know why I'm here now!" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I needed cheese." He said as I looked at him weird.

"What do you even do with the cheese Joe?" I asked.

"I eat it with home made burgers. DUH!" he said. "Sometimes, I don't understand how we're related."

"You're not the only one, Joe. You're not the only one." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"So, how's Miley?" he asked.

"I don't know! She's at your house! Why don't you tell me, doofus?" I said.

"Right." He said. "She's heartbroken."

"Is it still because of me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Man, why did you cheat on her?" he asked.

"I didn't exactly mean to cheat on her with Sel and the ones at the weddings just came on to me!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever." He said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHHSMHMHSHMHSM**

Vanessa's POV

"Hey, Zac!" I greeted.

"Hey!" he smiled.

"So, uh what's this dinner for with your family? Troy told me it was here." I said.

"Yeah. This is my little brother Dylan and these are my parents. Troy's running late." He explained. Oh, I know why.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you all!" I said.

"Troy talks about you so much! It's nice to finally meet you!" Mrs. Bolton said hugging me.

Unknown's POV

I dialed his number waiting for a response. "Hello?" the voice said.

"B! Where are you? I'm already here!" I said.

"Sorry, C! I'm still at the store. I'm gonna buy it and bring it home. Just be patient!" B said.

"Alright, bye!" I said and hung up.

**So, first there was C and now there's B? Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough. Oh and Miley's twin are about to be born and no one is voting at my POLL and I need a name for her daughter fast! So, please vote! Hope you liked the chapter! Read and Review.**


	31. Tyler Louis Gray and Sierra Laticia Gray

**Chapter 29: Tyler Louis Gray and Sierra Laticia Gray**

Nick's POV

One week and she still hasn't come home! I'm gonna sing that song tonight.

Miley's POV

"Miles?" Joe came in.

"Yeah?" I said sadly.

"I think I should give this to you. Nick wrote a new song and I asked him for a copy of it. I hope you forgive him soon. He's tearing himself apart. I love you, little sister. I hate to see you two apart from each other." He said handing me a piece of paper. "I better go now. Concert's starting soon."

I looked at the folded piece of paper Joe just gave me. Should I open it? I slowly unfolded the paper and read the lyrics as a few tears dropped from my eyes. I have to go back.

Nick's POV

"Guys, you're on in five!" the stage manger said.

"Alright." I said.

Five Minutes Later

"Hey guys!" Joe said through the mike as the crowd went wild. "How are you doing this fine day?? I really hope you like the concert!" **(A.N. I know I would! LOL!)**

"So, here's the first song. Sing along with us!" Kevin said as we started Burnin up.

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You've got me on my toes_

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
C'mon girl

I fell so fast  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels, red dress  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Walk in the room all I can see is you  
Oh, you're starin' me down I know you feel it too

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight  
Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Big Rob is for real and that's no lie

Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes  
It keeps on burnin' up, more and more  
I got JB with me playin' it down  
Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

The crowd went wild as we sang that song. "Well, a guys here's another song we know you love!" I said.

_We don't have time left to regret  
Hold on  
It will take more than common sense  
Hold on  
So stop your wondering, take a stand  
Hold on  
Cause there's more to life than just to live  
Hold on_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

One single smile, a helping hand  
Hold on  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
Hold on  
So don't give up, stand 'til the end  
Hold on  
Cause there's more to life than just to live  
Hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone, and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When it falls apart, and you're feeling lost  
all your hope is gone, don't forget to  
Hold on  
Hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone, and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone, and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

After that we sang a lot more songs like Tonight, S.O.S, Just Friends and a lot more from all our albums.

"Now here's a new song I wrote for my wife Miley, we had a bumpy ride and I hope she forgives me. It's called Heart Breaker." I said as we started the song.

_Look Out  
Look Out  
Look Out_

{Verse 1}  
Where its at,  
I know Karmas comin' to pay me back,  
I hurt the sweetest thang thats on the map,  
I broke her heart in 60 seconds flat,  
in 60 second flat

How did I,  
Just how did I become that kinda guy,  
to look at girl and lie right in the eye,  
my mama told me "Nicky, that aint right,  
boy now that aint right"

{Chorus}  
Im s-s-s-sorry,  
Im s-s-s-sorry,  
I didnt mean to break your heart,  
I didnt mean to break your heart,

Im s-s-s-sorry,  
Im s-s-s-sorry,  
I didnt mean to brake ya,  
b-b-break it, look baby

I'm a Heart braker, I'm a Heart braker  
I'm a Heart braker, I'm a Heart braker  
I'm a Heart braker, I'm a Heart braker  
I'm a Heart, Im ,Im, Im, Im a Heart ,  
I'm I'm I'm a,

Where she go?,  
I got some things i gotta let her know,  
to fix the love now its impossible,  
But maybe baby if we take it slow,  
if we take it slow,

We could make it work,  
We just cant leave the love right down in the dirt,  
you probably think im a fuckin jerk  
'Cause of the way i let you down, it made you hurt,  
I didnt mean to make you hurt,

{Chorus}  
Im s-s-s-sorry,  
Im s-s-s-sorry,  
I didnt mean to break your heart,  
I didnt mean to break your heart,

Im s-s-s-sorry,  
Im s-s-s-sorry,  
I didnt mean to brake ya,  
b-b-break it, look baby

I'm a Heart braker, I'm a Heart braker  
I'm a Heart braker, I'm a Heart braker  
I'm a Heart braker, I'm a Heart braker  
I'm a Heart, Im ,Im, Im, Im a Heart ,  
I'm I'm I'm a,

lets brake it down (X3)

{Chorus}  
Im s-s-s-sorry,  
Im s-s-s-sorry,  
I didnt mean to break your heart,  
I didnt mean to break your heart,

Im s-s-s-sorry,  
Im s-s-s-sorry,  
I didnt mean to brake ya,  
"b-b-break it, look baby" I sang with all the passion inside me.__

"You're a Heart braker, you're a Heart braker  
you're a Heart braker, you're a Heart braker" Miley came on to stage singing and I was shocked._  
"You're/I'm a Heart braker, you're/I'm a Heart braker" _I joined in as she smiled at me._  
"You're/I'm a Heart, You're/I'm ,You're/I'm, You're/I'm, You're/I'm a Heart ,  
You're, You're, You're a " heart breaker" _ We ended.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at her.

"I forgive you." She said hugging me. Then I kissed her.

"AWW!" the crowd cheered. When we broke apart I moved a little and almost slipped and I saw water on the ground.

"Security! There's water here! Please clean up." I said and then looked at Miley. She didn't look too good.

"Nick, it's me. My water broke!" she said as my eyes widened. "I need to get to the hospital now!"

"MILEY'S HAVING THE TWINS!" I shouted finally saying something as I picked up Miley bridal style and quickly ran out the door into the car as people were crowding us and I told them to move because Miley was having the twins.

"GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL NOW!" Miley shouted at me.

"I AM." I said as I quickly drove into the parking lot and carried her inside and got a wheel chair for her to sit in.

"DOCTOR!" Joe screamed.

"JOE!" I screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kevin screamed.

"WHY ARE WE ALL SCREAMING?" Joe shouted.

"GET THE DAMN DOCTOR YOU IDIOTS! I'M HAVING MY BABIES AND YOU GUYS ARE SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER!" Mi shouted as Joe went to get the doctor, Kevin went to call Mom and dad and the girls and I went to call Miley's family.

"Okay, Mi, breathe in and out." I said as she obeyed.

"I'm here! Yes, I know I'm so cool! So-" the doctor said as I cut him off.

"Yo, doctor? My wife's having our twins." I said as the nurses took Mi to the hospital room and we all followed.

"Family only." The doctor said.

"We're all family." I said.

"You know what? Get a bigger room!" the doctor said. "Big family."

When we got into the bigger room I said "Doctor? Aren't you gonna help?"

"Help with what?" he asked.

"My wife is having the babies!" I said.

"Right." He said. "Okay, sweetie, I want you to push on the count of three. Ready? One, two, three!" he said as Mi started to push and squeeze my hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" we both shouted. My hand!

"NICHOLAS JERRY GRAY! YOU'RE SCREAMING WHILE I'M THE ONE IN PAIN?" she shouted as all the men in the room snickered.

"Five bucks the girl is gonna be older." I heard Kevin say.

"I bet the boy is and make it a hundred." Joe said as Kevin agreed.

"You guys are betTING ON MY KIDS?" I screamed and said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miley shouted again.

"NICHOLAS JERRY GRAY YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE DAY LIGHT AFTER THIS!" she shouted as our baby came out.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" The doctor said.

"I WON! A hundred bucks please?" Joe said.

"Why do you always win?" Kev asked as he handed Joe the money.

"I'm just so lucky." Joe said. I didn't feel like yelling at them right now there's one more baby and the doctor isn't doing anything about it!

"Doctor? There's one more." I said.

"THERE IS?" he shouted. "HURRY PEOPLE! CHOP, CHOP! PUSH!" I think he's dumber than Joe.

"NICHOLAS JERRY GRAY, YOU DID THIS TO ME AND AS YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU AND I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN!" she shouted as I got worried.

"They say that all the time. Then, they're always back a year later." The doctor said as I calmed down. "But never as harsh or scary as she just did." And that made me scared again. A minute later our baby girl was born and Miley was exhausted.

"Man, am I tired." She said.

"So, have you decided what names?" Brandi asked.

"Daddy? Who are they?" Trace Jr. asked Trace after he allowed his kids to come in.

"They are your cousins." Trace replied.

"We decided to name the girl Sierra Laticia Gray." I said as I was holding Sierra.

"And the boy's name will be Tyler Lois Gray." Miley said holding Tyler.

"Aw! Those names are cute!" Tay said.

"You name your daughter after me?" Tish asked.

"Yeah, it was my idea." I said.

"Thank you. It's an honor." She said as she hugged both Mi and me.

"Daddy, are they also my cousins?" J asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Welcome to the hospital, Tyler and Sierra." I said as everyone looked at me. "What? They haven't seen the outside yet." The nurses came in and took the twins to the baby room.

"Where's Em? Didn't you call her?" Mi asked.

"She didn't pick up." Kevin said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Emily's POV

"Oh, Mitchell!" I moaned as he hit the sweet spot on my neck.

"I…love…you!" he said in between kisses. Then the phone rung and I took it from the table and threw across the room.

"I…love…you…too!" I moaned. "Continue! Forget about the phone!"

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Miley's POV

"So, Tay and Joe? Nicky and I were wondering if you would be Sierra's and Tyler's God parents." I asked.

"Really? OMG! Yes!" Tay exclaimed. "THANK YOU!"

"Well, it's only right since Nick and I are J's God parents." I said. "Just joking! We didn't choose you because of that. We chose you well, I chose you because I want you to be their god mother."

"Kevin, Ashley and Selena we want you to be Sierra's God parents. Not both of them." Nick said.

"We'd love to." Ashley and Sel said.

"Y-yeah. We'd love t-to." Kevin stuttered. "As long as she doesn't have Miley's personality."

We all laughed at his comment. "Don't worry! I'll train her well." I joked.

"But what about Ty?" V asked.

"Well, I was hoping that V, Em and Demi would be." I said.

"Of course!" they agreed.

"Now, we just need Em's approval." Nick said.

"But how come they have more than one god parents?" Demi asked.

"Well, I couldn't decide so I want all of you!" I said.

"Ok, but how come Tay and Joe get to be both of their god parents?" Ash asked.

"Well, I've known her and Joe longer so I just think it seems right." I explained. "But I don't want you guys to feel bad."

"Of course we don't! We understand!" they said.

"Thanks." I said.

"We're proud of you, bud." Mom and dad said.

"Thanks, mom and dad." I said and then one by one everyone said congratulations.

"Brandi?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Was it painful for you, too?" I questioned.

"Very. But you have twins so I wouldn't know about that." She said.

"Oh. Ok. I'm so exhausted! When do I get to go out if this hospital?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. You'll just have to deal with it, Smiley." Papa G said.

"WHAT? Is that true Mama G?" I asked. "Or is Papa G just messing with me again?"

"It's true." She said laughing.

"Alright, I think Mi should get some sleep." Nicky said as everyone agreed.

Everyone headed for the door and Nick was the last one. Before he went out I said "Nicky? Can you stay here with me?"

"Of course baby girl." He said as he lay down with me on the hospital bed.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I whispered before my eye lids fell down and I was fast asleep.

**Hey guys! First, I'm sorry I haven't updated! It's just that my internet is always on and off. It's really annoying! Second, if any of you looked at the poll results, the name for Miley's daughter that won was Sierra Marquez Gray. But I didn't do that because for Emily's daughter the name that won was Alyssia Marquez Musso. And it would be weird if they both had the same middle name. That's why I did Laticia aka Miley's Mom. Hope you liked the chapter! Read and Review.**


	32. Bet, Proposal and Dad?

**Chapter 30: Bet, Proposal and Dad?**

Miley's POV

"Welcome to the world!" Nicky said carrying Si and Ty in their baby carriages as we exited the hospital. Sierra had brown eyes and black hair like Nick and Tyler had blue eyes and brown hair like me. We'll find out which one will have Nick's curly hair and my wavy hair after they grow up a little more. It feels great to be a parent.

"Freed at last!" I said. "No more stinky hospital food!"

"Let's go home." Nick said as I agreed. "Oh, I almost forgot! We have an interview with Tyra again. She wants to meet the kids."

"When is it?" I groaned.

"Next week." He said.

"Fine." I groaned again.

"I know how you feel, Mi." he said.

"Why can't they just leave us alone for once?" we said in unision and then giggled. "I love you."

I was about to lean in when Tyler started crying. "I don't think he likes it when we're about to kiss." Nick said.

"Aw, but look at Sierra! She wants us to kiss otherwise she wouldn't be crying!" I said finally kissing him.

"Mi, you didn't mean what you said at the hospital yesterday right?" he asked. "About sex?"

"Of course not! You are just too irresistible!" I said.

"No, no. I believe it is you who is irresistible!" he said.

"Well, then you can be Mr. Irresistible and I'll be Mrs. Irresistible and the kids are Irresistible Jr. and Irresistible Princess." I said.

"Deal Mrs. Irresistible." He said. "We're home!"

"Finally!" I said as I got out of the car and opened the back door to get Sierra and Nick did the same with Tyler. We walked into the house and I said. "This is our home babies."

"And your rooms are upstairs." Nicky said taking both of them upstairs to show them. It sure is great being a parent.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Emily's POV

"Mitch?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are we gonna name her?" I asked.

"Well, what names do you like?" he asked.

"I always liked the name Alicia." I said.

"I never really liked that name." he said as I frowned.

"Well, hoe about Jennifer?" I asked.

"Nah." He said.

"Ok, here's an idea. Why don't you think of the first name and I'll think of the middle name." I suggested.

"Okay." He agreed.

1 hour later

"I GOT IT!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Well…" I motioned him to continue.

"Well, I got five actually. So, I though of Jessica, Amelia, Alyssia, Bailey and Hailey." He said.

"Well, I definitely don't like Amelia. Jessica is way too common and Bailey and Hailey are way too weird. I like Alyssia. It's nice." I said. "Now Alyssia Marquez or Alyssia Michelle?" I asked.

"Alyssia Marquez sounds better and I like it." He said.

"Well then, it's settled. Alyssia Marquez Musso." I said.

"Musso?" he asked.

"Well, she is your daughter." I said.

"Right. So then why don't you marry me?" that caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me." He said.

"Mitch I don't want you to marry me if it's just because of the baby." I said.

"It's not. I want to marry you because I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I said. "Yes, I will marry you!" He took out a ring from his pocket and put it on my finger.

"It was my grandma's. She said when I propose to give the girl this ring." He explained.

"Mitch, it's beautiful!" I said and kissed him.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Ashley's POV

"Hey, Kev!" I greeted as I came home from the doctor's with the news.

"So, what are you having?" he asked.

"I'm having a BOY!" I said happily.

"That's great!" he said.

"I know!" I said.

"Now we just need a name." he said.

"But, we'll think of that later." I said as I leaned in to kiss him and he smiled and took me upstairs.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Demi's POV

"Hey baby!" I said as Cody came home.

"Hey, how's my favorite girl doing?" he asked.

"She's doing great now that her boyfriend is here." I giggled.

"Well, that's good." He said kissing me. But, then his cell phone rung and he frowned. "Sorry, I gotta take this." He said and got up. I was curious to know why he frowned when his cell rung. Who was it? I went behind the door to listen.

"Look, man! The bet's off! I told you that last year! I love her and besides she's saving herself for marriage. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted as I felt tears coming down. He was betting on me to get me into bed? How could he? I love him! "D-Demi." He stuttered as he came out of the room.

"HOW COULD YOU? I LOVE YOU! WHAT WAS I? A TOY THAT YOU CAN PLAY WITH? I HATE YOU! GET OUT!" I shouted.

"Demi, I can explain." He said.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I shouted again as he went to get his stuff and left.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Taylor's POV

"Joe, we have a HUGE problem." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"My family wants us to visit." I said.

"Why is that bad? Isn't it supposed to be good news?" he asked.

"You don't get it. My dad hates you. And when I say hate it's much more than that." I said.

"He hates me? Why?" he asked.

"Well, first he hated every guy I dated but after you broke up with me on the phone I was in terrible conditions and he hated you for what he did." I explained as he looked down.

"But I never meant to." He said.

"I know you didn't. But he thinks you did." I said.

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." I said and started packing.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Vanessa's POV

Troy, Zac, Stephanie and I were on a double date at a fancy restaurant. "This is really nice, Troy!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I figured I wanted the best for my girl." He said.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" I said and kissed him. "Don't you think, Zac?"

"Yeah, he sure is something, isn't he?" he said sarcastically.

"Zaccy, why are we here with them?" Miss. Bitch whined.

"Troy suggested that we all get to know each other." He said.

"I suggested it but it was Baby V's idea." Troy said.

"Finally! The food's here and so are the drinks!" I said.

15 minutes later

We all finished our food and I took a few sips of my drink but then I felt something hard in my mouth and I took it out and saw a ring. "OMG! YES, I WILL MARRY YOU TROY!" I squealed.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you." Zac said and left with Stephanie.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Nick's POV

"Mi, I think someone's hungry." I said pointing at Ty.

"Again?" she asked as I nodded. "This is like the tenth time today! How much can a baby drink?"

"I have no idea." I answered.

Suddenly, Demi came bursting through the doors crying which made Si cry.

Miley's POV

"DEMI!" I exclaimed as I saw her crying. "Nick, take the twins. Demi needs me." He nodded and took them upstairs.

"Cody." Was all she said.

"What did that bastard do?" I asked getting mad.

"He w-was only dating m-me because of a bet. He betted on me with his friends!" she cried. "He wanted to get in my pants!"

"I'm gonna kill him!" I said. "Where's Sel?"

"She was busy so I came here. I kicked him out." She said.

"Don't worry, Demister. Everything will be alright." I said.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Mitchell's POV

"Hey Em?" I called out.

"In the kitchen." She said. Hannah Montana officially came to an end. Miley tells the world that she's Hannah Montana and that she wanted a normal life in the last episode. I got a surprise for Em.

"We're having some guests who you haven't seen in a long time." I said.

"Really, who?" she asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." I said as she groaned.

1 hour later

_Ding-Dong_

"JASON! MOISES!"

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Kevin's POV

"Ash, I forgot to tell you. Danielle and Jared are coming over." I said.

"Really? Well, should we take them out?" she asked.

"Let's just stay at home." I said.

"Okay, I better start cooking then." She said.

1 hour later

_Ding-Dong_

"Danielle, Jared! Come in." I said.

"Hey!" they said.

"Hey, you guys!" Ash said greeting them. "I hope you like lasagna."

"Of course we do!" Jared said.

"So, we're sorry if we caused any damage to your relationship." Danielle said.

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was ours." I said.

"Well, we're glad you worked things out." Jared said.

"We're glad to." Ash said smiling at me as I smiled back.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Cody's POV

I knocked on the door as I reached my destination. "Cody, my man! What's up, dog?" Max answered as I punched him in the face.

"Because of you I lost the love of my life! She found out! I should've never made that stupid bet with you! I want you to stay out of my life!" I yelled and went my brother's place.

30 minutes later

"Hey Jake." I said greeting my older brother.

"Hey, what's up? What are you doing here with all your stuff?" he asked.

"My girlfriend broke up with me and kicked me out. I need a place to stay." I said.

"Ok, get in. Make yourself at home. Then, we'll talk about why you broke up and everything. You guys were in love." He said letting me in and showing me my room.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Joe's POV

The next day

I'm so nervous. Tay's dad hates me! What am I going to do? We were at the airport on our way to her parent's house.

15 minutes later

"Mom!" Tay said as we got there and they hugged.

"Grandma!" J exclaimed.

"Um, hi Mrs. Cyrus." I said.

"Hello, Joe. You know you can call me Andrea." She said hugging me. Well, at least she doesn't hate me.

"Hey Austin!" Tay and I greeted.

""Hey guys! Where's my favorite nephew?" he asked.

"HERE!" J giggled hugging his legs.

"Daddy!" Tay said as she hugged him.

"Mr. Cyrus." I greeted.

"Hello, Joseph." He said sternly.

"Daddy, what did I tell you?" Tay asked him.

"Not to be mean." He said.

"Exactly!" she said.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Scott!" Andrea said. Mr. Cyrus looked at me once more and went inside. This is gonna be a long day.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Zac's POV

"UGH!" I yelled. Why am I so jealous? I have Stephanie. Why do I want Vanessa so bad? I love her. That's why. Now we are all celebrating at my parents' place.

Celebration

"So, where's V?" I asked Troy.

"You know girls. They take a long time to get ready." He said and then he went into a different room to call someone.

"Where's Troy?" Mom asked.

"Oh, he's in there." I said pointing at the room.

"Well, go get him." She said as I went to get him.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

B's POV

"C, where are you?" I asked.

"Sorry, I know I'm late. I'll be there soon." C said.

"Alright. See you soon, C." I said and hung up then turned around as I froze.

"Who's C?"

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Selena's POV

"Let's do something." I suggested.

"Like what?" David asked.

"Let's go out for ice-cream." I said.

"Ok. Let me just grab the keys." He said.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it!" I shouted and froze as I opened the door.

"Hello, Selena." The man answered.

"Dad?"

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Ooh! Selena's dad came back, Tay's dad hates Joe, Cody was betting on Demi and who found out about C? You'll have to find out yourself. But if you have any ideas of who C might be, tell me in reviews. Anyways, I thought that I was paying less attention to everyone else so I decided to something like what you just read. But if you want me to just focus on Niley and Jaylor do let me know. So, I haven't been updating faster like I used to. But, you see, my parents and brothers have NO IDEA of what I do on the computer and my mom's getting suspicious. So she asked my brothers to spy on me. She would kill me if she found out and my older brother knows I read fan fiction, I mean he's the one who told me about it, but doesn't know that I'm writing my own stories. So, he'd kill me too. So, that's why sometimes I update late. I hoped you like the chapter! It took me days to write cause of my mom and bros. Read and Review.**


	33. Author NOte!

Hello people! How ya all doing??

I just wanted to let u guys now that my computer is at the repairing shop thing and it is not working. I would not be updating in a LONG time!!! Rite now I am at my cousin's house. Well, I will try to update it as soon as possible!!


	34. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I am so sorry! You don't know how sorry I am! My stupid computer wont get fixed, then I found out that we need to download this thing to make it all better so I asked for the computer back and they wouldn't give it and said that when its fixed they'll give it. I had so many ideas for the next chapter I even did a one-shot about the Grammy's! And my computer had to get messed up. If you haven't noticed the last author's note was written by my cousin. I'm at her house right now. Anyways, to make it up to you here's what'll happen in the next chapter:-**

**So it turns out that C is Vanessa and B is Troy but when Zac finds out Troy has a plan for him**

"Guys, we're gonna need the guns. If I can't have her neither can Zac." Troy said through the phone.

**Niley decides to go on a honey moon and leave the twins with Delena but Selena's evil side comes back.**

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! She's everywhere! Why did I even start to be friends with her in the first place?" Selena said.

**Jaylor are still having problems back home.**

"Daddy! He's my boyfriend and I love him! You can't just make him go say at a hotel!" Taylor yelled.

"I don't want him here! And that's final!" with that Mr. Cyrus slammed the front door.

**Will Cody try to get Demi back or will he join Selena?**

"I'd love to help you Selena. And maybe we can have a flashback of when we had a little fun last year." Cody winked at her sexily.

"**When Selena leaves will Demi and David find comfort in each other?**

"I know how you feel." David said as they were venting to get her about Selena and Cody.

**That's it. And tell me if you want Cemi or David/Demi. I have plans for both. Bye!**


	35. NEW ACCOUNT: IMPORTANT

Hey guys! I'm back! But I made a new account because there is something wrong with this one. I already updated the next chapter. Heres the link:

.net/u/2111725/

I'm so sorry I haven't updated since last year!!


End file.
